Super Nanny in Middle Earth
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Crossover with Super Nanny.Lord Elrond seeks aid when his son’s behaviors were not in control, and found that he is not alone. King Thranduil needs aid too, and Haldir needs to control his brothers as well. Is there any hope for them?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Super Nanny in Middle Earth

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Tena

Rating: T

Warning: Angst/Humor? Fluff, eye tearing? OOC. OC's. AU.

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien. I just borrowed them for a life' experience. And I don't own Super Nanny, Jo Frost owned her self, I just playing along.

Spoiler: Total AU. **Crossover with Super Nanny**.

Summary: Lord Elrond seeks aid when his son's behaviors were not in control, and found that he is not alone. King Thranduil needs aid too, and Haldir needs to control his brothers as well. Is there any hope for them?

Note: No Arwen in the story.

Thanks to: Tena, Manon, Xena, The Huntress, Setare. Ria – for the beloved suggestion, it helps me a lot. To Leaf and Stone Yahoo Group Members.

A/N: This is my first crossover, and my first National Novel Writing Month, I do hope that enjoy read it, and please pay attention to the warning.

**Part 1: Chaos**

1.

**Imladris**

Lord Elrond woke to a beautiful day; he thought that the day would smile over him in peace… but the clouds soon covered the sun away, making Imladris to look dark even in the morning.

'Please Valar, do not be cruel to me… all I ask is for some peace and quiet, nothing more, please hear my prayer.' Elrond prayed hoping that his day would be better than the previous as he tried to discipline his elfling and the human boy.

Estel was a free spirit, and loved learning the twins' new games.

Elrond watched with fear as the boy and the twins climbed up a tall tree, Estel was in the middle with Elrohir climbing first, and Elladan was in the rear, watching the boy and not letting him fall.

When they sat upon the branch, Elrond could felt his heart beating harder and faster. He watched each of them trying to walk upon the unsteady branch.

His heart missed a bit as he watched the boy fall upon the branch and hang by his hands, though his legs swung in the cold chili air.

"Hold still, Estel, I will catch you," Elrond said to him.

Then with no warning the boy fell to the ground with helpless cry.

Elrond caught him and placed him softly at the ground, and then he yelled to the twins.

"Elladan, Elrohir, I will catch you," Elrond said, hoping they would listen to him.

"Will you catch us, Ada?" Elrohir asked, as his older brother giggled.

"I will." Elrond replied.

"Both of us?" Elladan asked, as both the twins now giggled. They seemed to have a hidden agenda against their helpless Adar.

"Aye, I will catch both of you," he replied, and hoped that he would manage to do so.

"Are you certain? Adar?" Both of the twins giggled, daring their Adar.

"Aye, I will catch both of you…"

Then Elladan jumped, and Elrohir jumped right after his twin.

He caught first Elladan and put down his softly.

_**THUD!**_

Elrond could feel the weight of his elfling upon his back.

"That was indeed a great catch, hannon-le, Adar." Elrohir greeted his Adar, and ran after his twin and the boy.

With heavy sigh Elrond walked toward the house, hoping that at least if he arranged a lunch break it might save everyone from the triple wrath and especially him.

But to his horror, the elflings and the boy ran after him into the kitchen, and scaring the maids who were cooking and making great tasty foods for all.

"Why? Why me?" Elrond called in his heart.

"My Lord Elrond," the chief kitchen maid had no love for the twins or her lord's foster son's behavior. "Control them before they destroy the kitchen!"

Elrond only nodded, he was close to breakdown, and he knew it.

'I am the Lord here; I should be the one with the power, not them, the orcling… no… no… wait… they are _my orclings_…' Elrond thought sadly as he stared at the naughty ones who kept fooling around and disturbing everyone.

The elflings and the boy were running around and fooling with the elves, but mostly their Adar.

Elrond did not know what to do. He could feel how frustration grew in him, and he was angry with them.

The vein in his head started to throb as he glared at them.

"ESTEL, ELLADAN, ELROHIR, STOP!!!" Elrond shouted, but it seemed useless. The elflings and the boy continued to run, and it seemed that for Elrond there is nothing that he could do about that.

Elrond could feel himself growing inpatient and could felt his body go limp, as he collapsed on the ground. He prayed for the Valar to help him with them, as he had no power left in him.

The elflings and the boy took his power, as he collapsed on the ground.

* * *

**Mirkwood **

King Thranduil started suddenly thinking of his late wife, Süitruîn, but a sound of laughter caught the image of her in his mind.

Thranduil was angry at his son's behavior; he thought that at least his son would have a great discipline and yet he seemed to have none.

King Thranduil broke the council he was in as he watched his son fooling the guards, which should be guarding his land.

Thranduil thought that he had taught his son to behave better than that, and now it seemed that the elfling just did what he wanted to do.

He left the council in anger, tried to control himself as he promised his late wife that he would watch him and always be there for him, and yet he seemed to be failing in this task.

"Princeling Legolas, stop it at once!" Thranduil warned him, but the elfling ignored him as he ran around the trees, or playing 'Hide and Seek'.

Thranduil walked to the forest, his arms crossed together as he watched the movements of his son, running around as danger seemed unimportant to him.

The king feared losing his son as he had lost his Adar and his wife, he did not wish to lose his only heir.

Legolas, his elvish name is Greenleaf, saw his Adar coming to him. He laughed and believed that his Adar was playing with him. He ran to the far away tree and hid behind it; his head popped up now and then, to see where his Adar was.

"Greenleaf…" he called to the elfling.

Galdor, the guard, watched how the king tried to get control of his mischievous elfling without any success.

"Your Majesty," he called to his king. He bowed, and then he added, "Let me help you with Princeling Greenleaf, Your Majesty, the Chief Counselors, seemed very angry at you for leaving them there."

The king stared at his guard and nodded, "Hannon-le, and this elfling of mine needs to be tamed somehow, and still remain sweet and cute elfling as he is."

"Then, your Majesty, wish me luck." Galdor grinned to his king, and bowed again, as he left to catch the elfling.

Thranduil nodded, and then he walked back to the council, turning from one point or another to the forest, and hoped that the guard will tame his uncontrolled elfling.

The king sat back in his chair, glaring at the Chiefs, "Now you may continue, and if there is any problem each one of you will spend the night in the dungeon, understood?"

The Chiefs nodded in agreement, and re-started the issue they were discussing with the king.

Thranduil nodded at them and start to concentrate on the council discussion, as it involved the safety of his homeland.

In the meanwhile, Galdor tried to catch the elfling, but he began to tire and the elfling still ran as if orcs were chasing after him.

'What will I tell the king? I failed him…' Galdor thought, knowing the king would put him in the dungeon if he failed.

"OW…"

"Princeling Legolas…" Galdor hurried to him, his heart beating faster and harder as he feared that something had happened to the elfling.

Galdor ran trying to find him, worried that he was in pain. Then, he could see the elfling curled in a tight ball. Galdor's heart stopped beating as he knelt by the elfling.

"BOO!" Greenleaf yelled at the guard, laughing at the frown and scared face upon him. And then the elfling ran away still laughing at the guard. Galdor almost cursed the elfling to scare him like this.

"Please Valar, help me before this elfling will be the death of me…" Galdor prayed.

**

* * *

**

**Lothlórien**

The March warden, Haldir, tried to do his best to finish his guard duty with out any problems. He watched the sky above him. He could hear their voices even if they seemed to be far away.

And everyday as he did his job, he knew that Lady Galadriel would call him and tell him that he was released from the guard, just to control his siblings before evil would approach Lothlórien.

His siblings, Orophin and Rúmil, had mischievous spirits; both of them could be the innocent one, or evil itself.

His brothers did not help him; they distracted him from his work as a guardian. He wanted to guard his homeland.

"_You know what you have to do, Haldir, tame them before I will do something that I will regret…" _Lady Galadriel spoke to Haldir, as another guard came and reached his point to release him.

Haldir sighed heavily, knowing that he should prepare to chase his siblings. He had to do it everyday.

He walked to the tent above the tree line where they lived.

"OROPHIN, RUMIL!" He called with firm and stern voice.

But the elflings did not stop, not at all, as they jumped from branch to branch letting the other elves stare at them with heavy glares and yet some with a frown.

"That is it," Haldir said to himself, glaring at the jumping elflings, "I give you till the sun goes down, hope that I will catch you soon, or I have no idea what I will do to you, actually, there is no guarantee of what I will do to you both."

He could hear them laughing, and yet all he could do just watch them, till he moved to the tree where they sat and laughed at him upon the highest branch.

He climbed up the tree, and tried not to fall as he could feel something hitting him. He dared not to look up, as the hit was too much for him.

Apples thrown by his mischievous brothers, hit him and made him angry. It was worse than being hit by an enemy.

He knew that enemies could miss and he could shoot at them and killed them, but dealing with his brothers, as he loves them, his heart only ached at the thought of hurting them, which he could not.

He could feel his hands slipping as a couple of apples hit his head. He cursed them for aiming so well.

Lady Galadriel would be pleased if they would finally grow up and be of service to her. Their skills were good. But no, he decided to climb up to them and let them aim at him right away.

Haldir seemed helpless, as once he reached the branches they were on, they seemed to vanish from his eyes as the wind blew his face.

The March warden could feel how the vein near his neck began to throb. He was furious with them, and yet he knew that he could do nothing to stop them and he did not want to hurt them.

Haldir set himself upon the highest branch and tried to find where his siblings jumped.

His heart missed a beat as he noticed Orophin and Rúmil near to his lord and lady's house.

He climbed down quickly, trying to catch them before they popped their heads in the house.

"_Haldir, I thought that I told you something… if you will not succeed, you and your brothers are banished, and you may not return until I will see for myself that their behavior has improved._" Haldir bowed his head.

'What the worst that could happen to me?'

He watched the sky, noticing how quickly it had grown dark.

"_You became a great guard here, but I am afraid you and your siblings are banished. You may come back when they have manners."_

Haldir sighed in defeat, walked toward their tent, collected their packs, and waited for them to appear.

His siblings came together at the opening of the tent, staring at their big brother with their packs.

"Gwador?" Rúmil asked, staring at his big brother.

"We are banished, brothers, check quickly if I miss anything, and let us go. We must new house to live in." Haldir replied with firm voice.

His brothers did as they told, and from time to time, they watched their brother.

"You took everything?" Haldir asked, noticed their hands full of things.

Both of them nodded.

Haldir left the tent that used to be their home, walking with slumped shoulders; his siblings walked on each side.

**

* * *

**

**Imladris**

_At night… _

Lord Elrond let himself relax as he watched his elflings and the boy go into their room for the night. He could see they were exhausted, even the boy yawned.

Elrond walked to each bed, knelt beside it, and kiss them on their forehead.

Their faces were so cute as he watched them. 'My _orclings_ are everything to me. I love them, but I do wish them to be cute and sweet and not act like they did today.

He really hoped that tomorrow he could handle them with firm and steady hands.

Elrond walked to the doorframe, watched them as they slept, and then he departed from their room, leaving the door half open. Estel was still afraid of the dark. He walked back to his own room, and then he closed the door after him.

He lay on the bed, his head on the white pillow, thinking of his elflings and the boy. He knew that the boy had a great spirit, and his land seemed to be happy, and yet in terror of them.

Then he heard them shout. "ADA!"

'I wonder what happened now.' Elrond sighed as he left his bed, headed to the door, opened it, and walked down the hallway where the twins and Estel were together.

Menace. Just like that.

The boy was near at the door when he opened it. He knelt beside the boy, opened his arms, and took him in.

He raised him from the floor and walked over the bed, setting him on the bed, he hurried back to the door, hoping that was the only time.

As soon as he put Estel down, Elladan started crying, and then Elrohir.

'No… saes, not again…' Elrond prayed for the Valar.

"ADAR!" The twins cried, and the boy started thrashing around in the bed, and then threw the pillow at his foster Adar.

"ELLADAN, ELROHIR, ESTEL. GO TO SLEEP AT ONCE!" Elrond shouted at them; he could not take it anymore.

The twins and Estel continued to cry, all of because his shouting.

Elrond could tell he was about to breakdown and lose his temper, so he ran from the room, slamming the door and returned to his room, where he locked his door.

He fell asleep with his eyes wide open, and his dreams fill with his sons and his foster child.

* * *

_Mirkwood _

**At the same time… **

King Thranduil finished the council, and departed from it. He nodded to the Chiefs, and then walked to search for his guard and his elfling.

He hoped that his elfling would not cause any problem, nor found himself in trouble.

"Greenleaf, where are you?" Thranduil softly called, and added, "Are you not tired, ion-nin?"

Galdor appeared from the woods. The king stared at him, and became speechless.

Thranduil gathered himself, and asked the guard, "What had happened to you, mellon?"

"Your son, your Majesty," Galdor bowed, and then collapsed, falling upon the green ground.

"What did he do now?" Thranduil asked, as he was soon near the guard, helping him to gather himself.

"He scared me, my King, I thought that he was hurt, and then he shouted at me and ran away, I could do nothing," Galdor replied, "Forgive me, my King, but you have a very naughty mischievous elfling."

"There is nothing to forgive, my friend, and I appreciate you trying to help. Many other guards have tried before you, but I do have a cute elfling that I keep deeply in my heart, though I might send you with a message to Lord Elrond. I think I will ask him for help, for he deals with twins sons and a boy. He may know better than me." Thranduil thanked the guard.

"That is probably a great idea, your Majesty," Galdor seemed to agree with the king's idea, and added, "He might figure out a way to control them."

"Aye he might," Thranduil rubbed his chin, and then turned his face back to the woods, noticed his elfling just staring at him, "Ion?"

"Ada… where were you been? I missed you…" Greenleaf asked his Adar, and Thranduil noticed how innocent his son's face appeared.

"I missed you too, ion-nin," Thranduil opened his arms, letting the elfling jump on him, as he softly said to him, "Easy, ion, easy…"

"I love you, Adar." Greenleaf leaned his head upon his Adar's shoulder.

"I love you too, ion-nin," Thranduil softly said to him, and then he walked back to the palace inside the cave, carrying his son all the way.

He could hear that his son's breathing changing, and wondered, 'What made you so tired, ion-nin? I was barely at your side, even playing with you.'

The king entered the palace, still holding his princeling securely in his arms. He walked down the long hallway, and then he sighed heavily before he opened the door to his bedroom, where he held a tiny bed, next to him, to keep him safe and close like in his heart.

He laid him on the bed, then Thranduil sat on his bed and watched the elfling as he slept.

'He is so cute… I am lucky to have him.' Thranduil thought and smiled at his precious elfling.

"Ada?" Legolas' voice woke him from his thought.

Thranduil went to his son's bed, his hand brushing his golden hair, "What is it, ion-nin?"

"Read me a story, Ada…" Legolas asked with pleaded voice.

"What kind of story did you have in mind, my golden child?" Thranduil asked softly, staring at his son's blue eyes.

"Any story, Ada," Legolas replied with pleading eyes.

"Well, then, ion, I will tell you a story about your naneth," Thranduil said, as he stroked his son's cheek, and started his tale.

"I missed nana, Ada…" Legolas said to his Ada, and could feel the tears leaving his sea blue eyes.

"Ion, do you wish me to tell a story about her?"

"Nay… I will keep her in my heart; tell me another story, ada."

"Well, my sweet ion, I will tell you a story about spiders."

"Once upon a time, before you were born, I walked to the forest with my Adar to see the beauty of nature. Everything was blooming, it was a delicate sight; red and purple flowers appeared near the bushes, the rays of the sun touching my face. It was like the sun smiled at me. And my Adar told me about the birds, and the flowers. We even had our own tree in the main forest, and it is the most beautiful tree I ever saw.

Adar and I walked deep in the forest, and my hand almost became caught in the spider web. Adar held my hands, and told me to beware, as spiders are evil creatures, once they find you, you can do nothing."

"What happened next, Adar?" Greenleaf asked, his blue eyes locked on his Ada, he was tense and wanted to know what would happen next.

"I moved my legs toward the tree and fell down on the ground…" Thranduil replied and then he was being cut off by his elfling.

"What cause you to fall, Ada?"

"There was a trap that the guard hid under the green leaves, and my right leg stepped on it. I could feel my Adar's hands shoved me away from the trap, but unfortunately, my hand was caught by a spider web."

"How did your Adar release you?"

"He removed his knife from the sheath of his leg, moved the blade around my hand as he cut the spider web, and took me from there before the spider could appear."

"That was a great story, Adar…" Greenleaf said and let his dreams come to him, as his hand lay still on his Adar's chest.

"I know." Thranduil whispered and laid Greenleaf's hand at the side of the bed, taking the white blanket and covered his son's body, letting the blanket warm his child.

Then he walked toward his bed, and his mind settled back to the times when he and his Adar spent time together before he departed to the Last Alliance War, against Sauron.

"I missed you, Adar…" Thranduil could feel the tiredness come over him, and soon slipped into a restless night as he did miss his wife too.

_

* * *

_

_Somewhere on the road from Lothlórien_…

**At night**

Haldir took the lead as he headed north to Imladris, hoping that Lord Elrond might advise him of what he should do with his naughty siblings. He hoped at least that maybe the lord may have found a cure to this menace the siblings created in the quiet environment.

"We need to find a place we can sleep," Haldir told them. He smiled when he noticed them holding each other hands.

He could felt their hands upon his clothes, "What is it?"

"What if some orcs attack us?" Rúmil asked.

"Then I will kill him, my brothers; I will not let any evil creatures lay their hands or teeth on you," Haldir replied.

His siblings started to shake, Haldir noticed them, "What is it, Orophin, Rúmil?"

"What if they are watching us now, waiting for the right moment to eat us?" Orophin asked.

"Then, my little brothers, we need to find a place for the night while I watch over you, and kill who ever wants to kill us."

"Where are going, Haldir?" Rúmil asked.

"To Imladris, where the twins are and the boy." Haldir replied, "You remember Estel and the twins?"

"They are our good friends; I cannot wait to see them, Haldir…" Orophin cried of joy.

"Me too," Rúmil agreed with his brother.

"Come, my brothers, let us find a good place to stay in for the night," and then he walked toward the woods to Imladris. "The sooner we go, the sooner we will be in Imladris, and you can play with your friends, so I do not want any problem with you sleeping, all right?"

Both of them nodded.

Haldir could see with his keen eyes, a place where they could stay for the night. He led them over, opened their packs, and put them slept on the bedroll while he watched them and scanned the area looking for any danger.

TBC…

See you in next week.

Have a great week and keep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Super Nanny in Middle Earth 2

Beta: Oli

See in previous chapter: Summary, Disclaimer and Warning.

_Elvish – __**English**_ – see at the end of the chapter.

**Part 1: Chaos**

2.

**Mirkwood**

**At morning… **

King Thranduil sat beside his desk, and started to write a letter to his friend, Lord Elrond of Imladris.

"_Dear mellon-nin,_

_Elrond,_

_I am in need of your help, though I do hope that you now have control of those elflings of yours, and even the foster boy you have._

_My elfling seems to have evaded all the guards who were guarding him, I could see the light of hope, fading from them, as they tried to catch my sweet princeling. He loves to run._

_Though I have no problems getting him to sleep as he dearly loves the stories I tell him._

_Let me know, mellon-nin, how do you control them, so I will know how to control mine._

_Sílo Anor bo men lín, _

_Thranduil,_

_Your friend,"_

"Galdor," he called once he finished writing it, "Take it straight away to Imladris, no stop, stay there, until you have an answer."

Galdor nodded, taking the message in his hand, "I will do it, my King."

"I know, now go."

Once the guard left, King Thranduil left his room, down the long Hallway, searching for his elfling, while wondering where he went so quickly.

"Princeling Greenleaf, where are you?" Thranduil called, teasing, hoping that he would see his son's head popped up, and yet, he did not show.

'Maybe he is out, in the forest…' Thranduil said to himself.

He headed outside to search for his elfling, hoping that he would find him, not wishing to find him in danger.

Thranduil heard the gallop of a horse, he saw how fast Galdor vanished from sight. The king smiled, the guard knows how terrorizing the elfling could be, and yet how cute he could be.

"Greenleaf, where are you, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked, still hoping that his ion hadn't found danger, it would break his heart so much to see his ion hurt.

Thranduil walked toward the lines of tree, thinking his ion might be hidden behind any tree.

He hope that Legolas would not go far, he knew how dangerous the wood was, there were more creatures deep in the forest, that lurked and waited as a perfect hunter to hunt the helpless prey. He knew it, but the princeling, did not.

"Greenleaf?" he called, and yet there are no sign of him.

Thranduil felt his heart missing a beat, praying to the Valar that his elfling did not go far, or he did not know what he would do.

The king gathered two of his guards, and they walked toward the forest, the guards unsheathed their swords, as they walked in front of the king, watching for any signs of the princeling, and yet there was no sign of him.

**

* * *

**

**Imladris**

**Same time…**

Elrond heard a loud and repeatedly noise at the door, he yawned, and left the bed, forgotten that he had locked the door. He unlocked it, and opened the door, and saw only a boy there.

"Estel, good morning my child," Elrond greeted him softly, and then added with curiosity, "Where are your brothers?"

" In the breakfast room…" the boy replied and then, he flees from his father's eyes.

'Should I be prepared to hear some shouts because of them?' Elrond asked himself, sincerely hoping that he would not. He already felt that he was losing his nerves, and hoped that King Thranduil managed somehow to pull some control of his son, much better than him.

Elrond sighed heavily, as he walked toward the breakfast room. He could hear laughing, and once he passed the door, he felt something wet hit his face.

He moved his hand to his face, feeling the wet substance upon his finger, looked at it and saw it was cream and proceeded to place his finger in his mouth, then proceeded to clean his face in this manner, then more food hit him again, this time upon his robes.

"FOOD FIGHT!" He heard Estel call, as he and his brothers started to hit everyone in the breakfast room with food, even the maids, seemed astonished, and wore frowned looks upon their faces.

'Oh Valar, why?' Elrond prayed wishing that he would get some answers.

He tried to hide, but he got himself hit again in his face. He moved his fingers, to taste it. It was caramel apples, it was sweet, he needed to remember to tell the maids to add it to any breakfast, as he enjoys the sweet taste of it.

"I hit Ada, did you see it, Elladan? I hit Ada" Estel giggled and hid with the twins.

"I see it, little brother," Elladan said to him, and squeezed the boy's shoulder, and then added, "You aim good, Estel, good work."

Estel's face beamed with his brother's words.

Elrond heard them. He smiled, he was glad that the twins were there with the boy, and they completed each other, from attitude to fewer manners, as it appeared to be.

The lord walked toward the table, as he needed something which he could use to hit his sons, or maybe one of his lords, that now were hidden somewhere in the breakfast room.

He took the apple cake in one hand, and then he took the chocolate cake in the other.

Elrond turned around, his eyes scanning the area, he grinned, he just noticed, Lord Erestor, and by his knowledge, this special elf, was always found near books, never in other elf's company, telling jokes or spending some time with his sons.

He took aim, and shot the chocolate cake upon the librarian elf, hitting him straight in the face, he grinned as he noticed the frowned look upon Erestor's face, and then he ducked when he heard Glorfindel shout for, "FOOD FIGHT."

Elrond turned his head back at Erestor, noticed how his face was changing, from frown to anger, he whispered, "Oh dear, what have I got myself into?"

He threw the apple cake toward Erestor, noticed his advisor smirk at him, he warned him, "Erestor, behind you!"

Lucky for him he was right, as Lord Glorfindel hit Lord Erestor with vanilla cream, and apple cake on his clothes.

Elrond walked behind a chair, and ducked down, as fast as he could, feeling his clothes were wet and sticky.

"I am so in need to a wash myself and a change of clothes." Elrond sighed.

"LORD ELROND, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The Kitchen Chief maid, shouted at the hidden lord, once she got into the breakfast room, only to find lots of mess and food thrown all over the room.

But before lord Elrond could do anything, a chocolate cream flew toward the Kitchen Chief maid's face.

Elrond could hear the twins giggled, and heard the words.

"Nicely done, Elrohir, you shot at her good," Elladan congratulated his other half, and then he added, "I wonder why she shouts at Adar everytime, I love Adar."

"I love him too." Elrohir said, and his face lightened thinking on his twins' words.

"Me too." Estel said, and then he took a cookie, and aimed it at the Kitchen Chief maid, and shot at her.

He shot her in her nose. She cried as she felt it, and then she stared at the boy who started the menace for all the mess in the first place, she knelt beside apples she saw on the floor, she smirked.

Elrond knew about the danger coming, it was an evil look; he could see it, in her green eyes, as he watched her from the chair he was hiding behind.

"Elrond, look out!" Glorfindel warned his lord, as he noticed how she aimed at Elrond.

Elrond could hear the apple smash at the chair where he was hidden, what remained of the apple wet his hair.

The lord knew that he should thank to the Balrog Slayer once it was all over.

But for the Kitchen Chief it isn't over.

Elrond knew that he should find a new place to hide. He whistled to his sons, and then crawled at them, and felt the remains of the apples around him. She almost got him.

'I am in so much trouble... oh wait, my sons... how do I get them to shower, if I know them right, they will be the death of me... I am in so much mess...' Elrond thought, as he kept crawling to his sons' side.

"My Lord Elrond..." she grinned, taking aim at him, and shot another apple at his exposed body.

'It hurts... how could one apple hurts so much?' Elrond asked himself, and tried to get away from her as soon as possible.

"Ada, come to us..." Estel called softly, while Elladan picked up something from the floor.

Elladan was angry, his half could feel his anger, and he too picked up something that he saw from the floor.

The twins aimed it at the Kitchen chief maid, and shot her, while their Adar reached to them, to their safe place

Elrond could hear her screaming.

"My Lord Elrond, I cannot take it anymore..." she said with frustration, glaring at where she saw him hiding with his sons.

Elrond sighed heavily, and then he decided to act like a leader, and stood, facing her, and said with firm voice, "They are only elflings, children to your eyes..."

"_They_? And what about you, and about the other lords?" she asked, staring at him with a deep glare.

"We are all just having some fun with them, just like you when you also took a part of it." Elrond replied to her.

He could see that she seemed confused, and added, "See for yourself, look around you, what do you see?"

The Kitchen maid, look around her, noticed the lords whom were now standing and staring at her.

"And don't forget that you too, took part of it." Elrond stared at her, giving her a look.

The kitchen maid nodded, and then spoke to the lord, she said her suggestion, "At least punish them, by making them clean the breakfast room."

The twins and Estel heard the word 'punishment' and hurried outside the room with no sound.

Elrond saw them, and smiled. Then he turned around, calling for Lord Erestor and Lord Glorfindel.

Both of the lords came to him.

"Lord Erestor and Lord Glorfindel will help you to clean the breakfast room," he said to her, noticing the unexpected look upon his friends' face, he grinned, and added, "They are young, cleaning is not a great punishment to them, and beside, I need to search for them right now, and to wash them because of the food fight."

With that, the lord left the room.

"This is not over, my lord..." she said in loud voice.

Elrond heard it, and ignored her remark.

"You are safe, my sons," Elrond called softly, hoping that his sons would show their faces, and then he added, "It is time to play with the water..."

Elrond could hear someone talking; he walked toward the corner and heard.

"But I do not want to play with the water now, it will make me sleepy..." Estel said with a pleading voice to the twins.

"Then come, little brother, let us have some fun... first..." Elladan suggested as he smiled at the boy.

Elrond walked toward their conversation, and said with teasing voice, "No, you do not, wash yourselves and then playing..."

"Only if you catch us, Ada." Elrohir grinned and ran away, awaiting his brothers at the other side of the hallway.

"Oh... I hate this game..." Elrond gave up, knowing that all Imladris parts, will taste good, as his three sons were covered from head to toe in chocolate cream and apple pies.

* * *

**Back to Mirkwood **

King Thranduil could feel his heart beating faster and harder, as a memory came into his mind of the scene of last night as he told his princeling about his encounter with spiders, as well as with spider webs.

'Oh Valar, keep my elfling safe…' Thranduil prayed and then he ordered the guards, "Over the Spider webs!"

He could see the frown upon their faces and then how they changed to determination, they walked towards the webs hoping that the Princeling wasn't there.

* * *

_On the way to Imladris… _

Haldir woke to a beautiful day for once, as his siblings did not cause him any trouble with sleeping, he guessed that it was because they were heading toward Imladris.

"Orophin, Rúmil, come, my brothers, let us walk to Imladris… let me take your packs." Haldir told them softly.

The elfling gave their packs to Haldir, and each took Haldir side, in case evil appeared, and tried to steal them from their brothers.

There was a strange noise… and Orophin and Rúmil nearly jumped into Haldir's tunic.

"Easy, brothers, let us go." Haldir told them, as he continued walking as if nothing else mattered, though his keen ears were on guard, waiting to hear any evil.

They went fast as they could, and Haldir could sense so much fear in his siblings, as he hurried too.

Screams, loud screams filled the area of all the sudden, and Haldir found them surrounded by filthy orcs.

"Orophin, Rúmil," Haldir said, "Take any rock that you see, and throw it at the orcs, but do not, and I repeat, **do not leave my side!**"

His siblings nodded, gathered as many rocks as they could find, and then they watched how their big brother took his sword out, and started hitting one after the other of the orcs that wished to hurt him and his brothers.

He smiled when he noticed how every rock that his siblings' shot got his target.

Haldir killed the orcs as his brothers had beaten them down.

He felt good with himself as the danger faded, and they all walked away.

"Haldir?" Orophin asked, and when he noticed his big brother attention on him he continued, "Did you see us, did you see how we shot at them?"

"I saw it, and I am proud of you two, as I could not win if you were not on my side." Haldir admitted and patted their shoulders softly.

"Hannon-le, Haldir, we love you."

"I love you too," he said to them, and then he added, "Come on, let us continue before more of the filthy orcs come to hunt us."

* * *

**Back to Imladris **

Elrond tried to reach his sons whom disappeared from his sight, as he wanted them to wash themselves at least, as they were dirty.

Elrond left the house, and went searching in the garden, noticed only Lindir sitting there wearing a calming face.

The lord went to him, to ask, if he might have seen his sons.

Lindir watched the lord as he came, and stood.

"Is there anything that I can help you with, my lord?"

"In a matter of fact, I need your help, mellon-nin." Elrond replied to his question.

"What is it then, my lord?" Lindir asked, as his face lightened to hear that his lord needed his help.

"You find the twins, while I look for Estel, all of them including myself, need to wash ourselves."

"I understand, My Lord." Lindir said and bowed to the lord.

Elrond stared at him with a frowned look, not knowing why this young elf, was still appointing him "My lord?" and bowed to him. He needed to do something about it, later.

Elrond sighed heavily, and went back to the task, searching for Estel.

Now he wondered where this boy could be. He knew that he might be near the twins, as they could not be separated from each other.

He walked to the river, hoped that he would at least find some trail.

Elrond busied his mind, and did not noticed that there was a walking bush following him, and he did not noticed tiny hands that pushed him into the river, until he could feel the water filling his body.

"I found them, my lord." Lindir came with joy, but did not see the lord.

"My lord?" he called.

"I know that, hannon-le, mellon-nin, you can continue on your reading." Elrond released him.

Then he turned at the walking bush, and yelled at them, "ELLADAN. ELROHIR. ESTEL! GET INTO THE RIVER, OR I WILL GET ANY ELF I SEE TO THROW YOU INTO THE RIVER WHEN THEY SEE YOU! NOW!"

The twins and Estel looked at each other, and each jumped into the water, splashed their Adar more, and started to play with him.

Then Estel swam with the help of the twins to his Adar, and asked innocently, "Ada, did I do something wrong? Do you hate me?"

"I do not hate you… you just surprise me… that is all…" Elrond replied, as he stared at his sons, and then he collected a long shaped leaf, and started to clean the food from Estel wet clothes.

When he was done he did the same with the twins' clothes.

"Who will wash your clothes Adar?" Estel asked.

"I will give it to the kitchen maid as my punishment to her, ion-nin." Elrond replied.

Estel giggled and the twins joined his brother.

"Now, after you all soaked with water, I need you out of the river to dry yourselves, I do not wish you or Estel to get sick, all right?" Elrond asked them, his eyes scanning the twins and the boy's eyes, to see if they understood what he asked them.

The triple nodded.

Elrond walked to the river edges, as he helped to his son to get out of the river, he asked their help.

"Elladan, Elrohir, help your Adar…" Elrond asked.

Estel whispered something to Elrohir, while Elladan tried to help his Adar, but it was without any success, as Elrond was pulled back to the water, and stared at his older son with frown, "Elladan, ion-nin, did you do it in propose?"

"Nay, Ada," Elladan answered innocently, "You were too heavy…" and then he could see the twins and the boy ran away, laughing as they went.

'I need help…' Elrond said, as he puts his hands on the edges and pulled himself from the river.

"My lord," the young elf called to him, as he handed him a towel, "Are you all right?"

"Hannon-le, Lindir," Elrond thanked and sighed, "I will be all right…or one of them will be ill soon, if he will not listen to mג…"

"Who, my lord?" Lindir asked.

Elrond ignored the elf's question.

"Lindir," Elrond said, and added, "I need to talk with you…"

"What is it, my lord?" Lindir asked, and sounded tensed and yet curious.

"Walk with me to the house, mellon-nin," Elrond said to him, as he walked he dried himself as much as he could, and let the sun do the rest, until they got to the house.

Elrond thought he could hear his son laughing, and giggling.

There is nothing that he could do about them now.

"Come my friend," Elrond said, as he could barely feel Lindir's presence, "I will speak to you now, come along."

Lindir hurried after his lord to the house. Thinking of what his lord wished to speak with him about, he hoped not to watch his sons… they were a menace.

Elrond walked with Lindir toward his room, as he passed in the hallway, which by now had been cleaned. Elrond turned his head, and noticed the smile upon the kitchen maid, and then he moved toward his room.

Once he closed the door after him, he stared at the young elf, and said, "Lindir, mellon-nin, you can called me as my name that my Adar gave me, and just call me Elrond, and not bow to me, as you are my friend."

"I… I can do it, my lord." Lindir said unconsciously.

"Lindir?" Elrond warned his friend, hearing the formal again.

"Forgive me, my friend." Lindir apologized.

Elrond waved his hand over him, "I know, I know… you can go now, and if you see my sons, by any chance, bring them over if you can."

"I will do it, Elrond." Lindir said, noticing the smile upon the lord's face, he smiled and left the room.

Elrond nodded and sat on the bed, sighing, remembering about how the day started.

* * *

Galdor pushed his horse harder, as he rode, Mirkwood disappearing behind him, as he headed toward Imladris with hope that indeed the lord could handle his own, to help the king deal with his elfling. 

The guard did hope that his king and the princeling were all right.

* * *

_On the way… _

Haldir could hear the gallop of a horse… he was curious. And yet he could feel his siblings, fear.

He hid with his brothers behind a tree, as he watched how the horse rode toward the woods of Imladris.

He wondered if there was something wrong.

"Come on brothers, let us walk fast, see what is happening in Imladris, I do hope that nothing has happened." Haldir said to them.

Haldir sighed in relief as he could see the boarder from a far… he thanked the Valar, and hoped Elrond would help him to control his brothers.

**

* * *

**

**Back to Mirkwood…**

The king was getting more anxious as time went by, and he dearly hoped that his son had not come up against any problem or got himself hurt.

"Owe…" they heard a weak voice from near the spider's webs.

Thranduil's heart missed a beat, as he recognized his son's voice. He hurried toward the sound.

Nothing had prepared him what he saw.

TBC…

_Sílo Anor bo men lín - __**May the sun shine on your road**__ (Taken from the Council of Elrond website)._

_Hannon-le - **Thank you**_

See you next week or before...


	3. Chapter 3

See Disclaimer & Summary and Warning in First Chapter.

Beta: Oli

Note: _Elvish – __**English**_ – see at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 3**

**Back to Imladris…**

Lindir hurried to the lord's room as he noticed the rider's clothes.

"My Lord Elrond, My Lord Elrond…" Lindir called time after time, and Elrond could hear him before he entered the room.

"What is it, Lindir?" Elrond asked.

"A messenger, from Mirkwood, here, my lord…" Lindir said, wanting to add more, but was cut off by his lord's attitude.

When Elrond heard this he rushed out of the room, Lindir just managing to pull to one side out of the way then he followed his Lord.

As Elrond left the house, he found himself staring at Galdor, Thranduil's Royal guardian.

"Galdor," Elrond called, looking at the guard, he could see that something was up, "What is wrong?"

"Lord Elrond, I have a message from My King... Elrond, it is urgent!" Galdor replied, and handed him the message.

"Lindir," Elrond called to the elf who stood behind him, "Lead Galdor to the guest room, and alert the maid to bring him some food."

Lindir nodded, and waited till the guard dismounted from his horse, settle his packs, and then he led him inside the house.

Elrond sighed heavily, and began thinking of the worst that could happen to him.

He walked back inside the house, wondering about the unopened message in his hands. Not knowing if he should indeed open it. He had lots of troubles with his sons already, and he dearly hoped that nothing wrong had happened to his friend and his son.

He walked to his room, sat behind the desk beside his bed, and opened the message.

"_Dear mellon-nin,_

_Elrond,_

_I am_ _in_ _need of your help, though I do hope that you now have_ _control of those elflings of yours, and_ _even the foster boy you have…"_

Elrond's eyes opened wide.

Thranduil seemed to be asking him for his help with his princeling, he wondered of what he should do, and was afraid to read the rest of the message.

But eventually he read on.

"… _My elfling seems to have evaded_ _all the guards who were guarding him, I could see the light of hope, fading from them, as they tried_ _to catch my sweet princeling. He loves to run._

_Though I have no problems getting him to sleep as he dearly loves the stories I tell him._

_Let me know, mellon-nin, how_ _do you control them, so I will know how to control mine._

_Sílo Anor bo men lín_,

_Thranduil,_

_Your friend,"_

Elrond bit his lip, not knowing of what he should do next, he knew that Thranduil waited for his answer, but he had none to give, he wished though that he did.

In that moment when Elrond decided to write back his reply, a knock was heard.

"What is it?" Elrond called, and stared at the door.

He sighed in relief when he saw Lord Glorfindel staring at him.

"Elrond, are you expecting any guests?" Glorfindel asked, noticing the frown that spread on his lord and friend's face, he added, "Haldir and his brothers just came, and his siblings are calling for your sons…"

"WHAT?" Elrond asked, he was beginning to get angry, it was slowly spreading through his body, Glorfindel could see it.

"You need to see it, Elrond." Glorfindel said in calm voice.

Elrond left the room with haste as Glorfindel tried to follow him, he could see the agitation in his friend's face, and hoped that nothing had happened in Mirkwood, as he too saw the guard appear.

He stood outside, feeling the fresh air blow on his head, clearing his mind, and the anger dissipated awhile, he took a deep breath, and stared at the view in front of him.

He heard his sons laughing, he sighed and stared at them, he could see how his sons were still wet, and he thought that it was because they were spending more time in the shade, than the sun.

Elrond hoped that the boy would not get sick; he worried about him, and did not wish him to be sick.

"Haldir," he said to the elf in front of him, "What are you doing here with your brothers?"

Haldir sighed heavily, and then he answered, "Lady Galadriel banished my brothers and I because of their manners, and I came here for your help, my lord."

Elrond could feel Imladris around him darken, and asked himself, 'Why? Why me?'

"My Lord, have I done something wrong?" Haldir asked as he noticed how Lord Elrond, being not himself, worried that he might the cause of it.

Elrond breathed deeply and slowly before he replied to the March warden, "You did nothing wrong, though I think that I could use your help too, as I need with mine…"

Haldir stared at the lord, noticing the despair in his eyes, he said with determination, "I will help with yours, and you will help with my brothers, I just hope that it will work."

"Why?" Elrond asked with curious.

"Because my brothers can shoot at far off target and hit it." Haldir mentioned.

"Oh Valar, how did I get myself into this mess… why me?' Elrond prayed as he raised his head to the sky, staring at the image of a beautiful day in front of him,

"Hide, Haldir, hide…" Elrond shouted at him, as he himself tried to find a place where he should hide. As did Lord Glorfindel.

Strawberries and apples started to hit them. Some of the fruits missed them, and with that Lord Elrond was satisfied, as he had enough from the morning food fight, and now it was happening all over again.

"That was close, my lord." Haldir said, as he ducked when he noticed an apple aimed at him.

Elrond grinned, saying nothing, more concerned about the apples that were thrown at him.

"Ow!" Lindir gasped in pain as he felt the hit.

"Lindir, duck!" Elrond ordered him.

"Who hit me, Elrond?" Lindir asked, as he knelt beside Lord Elrond.

"Lindir, my dear mellon, have you met Haldir?" Elrond asked him, as he pointed to the March warden who was hidden in the doorframe.

"Nay, I am afraid." Lindir replied, and stared at Haldir, both of them nodded and took sight of each other while they remained hidden from the flying fruits.

"Now that you met each other, how are we going to deal with them?" Elrond asked, he turned around and questioned Lord Glorfindel, "Where is Lord Erestor?"

"In the library, Elrond…" Glorfindel replied.

* * *

**Mirkwood, yet, again… **

Thranduil stood closed to his son's limp body, his heart beating faster as he stared at his precious elfling lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Nay… why Valar, why?" He cried, as he moved his hands touching upon the cold and yet warm skin of his son.

Legolas stirred then gasped from pain, "A-da?"

"Aye, it is I, ion." Thranduil replied, taking his son's body in his arms, and then he barked to one guard, "Bring the healer here, and more guards!"

The guard nodded, and ran toward the palace, as he tried to avoid any unwelcome creature.

"Oh… my sweet elfling, what got you and harm you so badly?" Thranduil wondered as in one hand he started brushing Legolas's hair.

"Ada… help… me…" Legolas said, not looking at his Adar, and Thranduil had become worried.

"If I knew where and by who…" Thranduil sneered, and then softly he placed his hand upon his elfling's cheek and rubbed it softly, and kept saying, "Stay with me ion-nin, I am here now… no one will hurt you…"

Thranduil had wondered who will hurt such a harmless and cute elfling, and leave him to die.

**

* * *

**

**Imladris...**

The fruit fight seemed to end lightly, as he heard another voice.

He hoped that nothing wrong had happened.

Elrond was not sure if he heard it right, and then he heard it again.

_Sneeze_

_Sneeze _

"Oh Valar, what now...?" he asked as he stared at the sky, only to notice that that the daylight was fading.

"My Lord Elrond," Haldir called, noticing the lord staring at the elfling, and added, "I hope that my brothers did not cause another problem, as we do not have any place to stay."

Elrond broke his gaze, and stared at the elf, and finally spoke to him, "You are welcome, and you are not banished because of them, though we should find a way to tame them."

"Hannon-le, _Hir-nin_." Haldir thanked him, and noticed, yet again, that the lord stared back at the elflings, and the boy.

_Sneeze_

"Glorfindel, I need you to get boiled water, a warm bed, and new clothes to Estel, while I, Haldir and Lindir will try to catch them."

"I understand, mellon-nin." Glorfindel said, and left them.

"Elrond, what is going on?" Haldir asked, not knowing what was going on around him.

Elrond stared at the elf, as he answered, "Estel, is a child, and humans can catch lots of illnesses…"

"Such as?" Haldir asked.

"Sickness, allergies, and more…" Elrond replied.

"And what do the twins do while you are taking care of the boy?" Haldir asked, curious.

"One of the lords play with them, keeping them occupied until Estel is properly able to play with them." Elrond replied, as he walked toward the boys.

"Elrond, mellon-nin, do you think it is safe for us to walk to them like this?" Haldir asked, and then he added after he noticed the angry expression upon his face, "I mean, look at them, they still wish to hit us…"

Elrond smiled at him, and said, "It will hurt, but the boys health may last for days, so let us catch them and allow all to have a peaceful nights rest.

"I understand, mellon-nin." Haldir said, and then he headed after Lord Elrond to catch the elflings, so they could bring the sick boy to the house and heal him.

The elflings and the boy saw Lord Elrond and Haldir coming for them, and started to run toward the river. The elflings ran, but the boy fell upon the ground and started coughing.

The twins ran back to their little brother, each one of them held him as they continued to run away from them, catching up with Haldir's brothers, and continued toward the river.

'Not again…' Elrond thought, while noticing them walking to the river, knowing that is not what the boy needed.

"We must hurry." Elrond said to him, heading toward the river, only to feel tiny hands pushing him toward the river, again.

Elrond was angry, wrong, the lord was fuming, and set his eyes on the elflings in front of his eyes, though he was pleased to see that Haldir caught them in firm hands, but Estel was not with them.

"Where is Estel?" Elrond asked, his heart starting to beat harder and faster, hoping that nothing wrong had happen.

The twins did not know, as they shook their heads, and all of the sudden, another cough was heard.

Elrond pulled himself from the river, and hurried at the cough weak sound, noticed the boy, lying on the ground, and coughing non-stop.

The lord knelt beside him with fear in his eyes; he took the pale wet boy into his arms, and then he turned around, noticing that he was not alone.

"Lord Erestor?" Elrond asked, as he was stunned to see the advisor, standing there.

The advisor, only nodded, saying nothing to the lord, he gave him a faint smile as he saw how pallor the boy became.

"Haldir," Elrond said, catching the guardian's attention, he added, "You and Lindir will watch upon the elflings, while I, Glorfindel and Erestor will take good care of the boy, they need to change clothes, I will let the maids knows to make beds more for you and your brothers, including food."

"Hannon-le, Elrond." Haldir thanked, and watched how Elrond and Erestor walked and talked to the boy till they got home.

"ELLADAN, ELROHIR… COME WITH ME…" Lindir screamed their names, he could barely feel their presences, though Haldir's brothers had vanished.

"Look for your brothers, mellon-nin, while I take these back to the house. I have a feeling that they are hungry," he said to Haldir, and then he turned his attention towards the twins, and asked them, "Are you hungry, young ones?"

The twins nodded in agreement, and followed Lindir as they walked to the house.

Haldir spotted his brother hiding behind a bush. He coughed and let them know that he was behind them.

"Come brothers, the packs are near the house, we have a place to live." Haldir said encouragingly with a large smile on his face.

"Aye, you have," he said and added softly, "And you can play with the twins, until Estel feels better."

"What is wrong with Estel?" Orophin asked.

"He is human, and humans from what I heard from Lord Elrond are very prone to sickness." Haldir replied.

Haldir stared at his brothers, and saw them nodding with understanding, and added, "Come, let us settle and eat something."

His brothers cheered and followed him happily toward the house.

Once they entered the house, maids who asked after their health, and their needs surrounded them.

"Oh... more elflings," The kitchen maid mutters, and added after the glare she received from Glorfindel who was near, "What do you love to eat?"

"Tell her." Haldir replied as his eyes set upon Rúmil and Orophin.

He smiled as he heard their answers.

"I want cherry pies." Rúmil said.

"And... I want strawberries pies, and apples pies..." Orophin added.

The kitchen maid turned to ask Haldir, who simply answered her, "Whatever you will make it will be my honor to taste, and I am certain that it will be delicious, my Lady."

She blushed, saying nothing, but left to go to the kitchen.

"You did good, Haldir," Glorfindel smiled as he said it to him, and continued, "If Elrond knows about it, he will keep you by his side each time he needs to go to the dinner room, mellon-nin."

Haldir blushed.

TBC…

_Hir-nin_ - _**my lord**_


	4. Chapter 4

See Disclaimer & Summary and Warning in First Chapter.

Beta: Oli

**Chapter 4**

As Elrond laid the boy on the bed, Estel did not stop coughing, and this worried Elrond a lot more than he thought it would.

"Elrond," Glorfindel called, as he and Lord Erestor brought everything, and found Lord Elrond just staring in shock at the boy, "Are you all right, mellon-nin?

"I am worried, Glorfindel," he sighed heavily, and added, "It is worse than before."

_Squeak voices, and cough. It was all Elrond heard._

_He was worried, as he heard earlier, the boy coughing._

"_Estel, what is it, ion?" he asked._

"_I…__**cough**__… do… __**cough**__… not know…" Estel answered still coughing though._

"_Come with me, Estel, I'll give you something for it, and let me know if it is helps, all right?" Elrond asked him softly, as he rubbed the boy's back, soothing him from the coughing._

_Elrond made him herbal teas and let the boy drink it, then let him rest then two hours later repeated it again._

_The twins, though who stayed in the next bed, stared at the boy's body, anxiously, and worried about him, watching quietly, not wishing to disturb there ada._

_Elrond was pleased with his son's behavior, as he nodded at them, and then he set his eyes upon the boy, and hearing his breathing, hoping that he could breath better._

_The next day the boy breathed easier and the cough was nearly gone._

"He will be all right, mellon-nin." Glorfindel tried to reassure him.

_Sneeze_

"Estel?" Elrond moving his hand over Estel's forehead, only to move it away.

He could feel the heat. He was worried.

"Glorfindel, he has a fever, and he's very hot with it." Elrond said to him.

Erestor moved next to Lord Elrond, and suggested for Lord Glorfindel, "Bring cold water, lots of cold water, wet towels, and food, his body is weak, he needs some food in him."

Glorfindel stared at him, and added with a smile, "About the food, I will tell Haldir to do it…" and left with a big grin upon his face.

Leaving them wondering about it.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my friend?" Elrond asked the advisor, after a brief moment of silence.

Erestor only grinned at him, not adding anything, as he knelt beside the bed, and whispered into the boy's ears.

"Estel, dear child, do not be worry, we are all going to take care of you."

* * *

_In the kitchen… _

Haldir walked into the kitchen as Glorfindel told him that Elrond asked for him to bring some food for the boy.

The guard was pleased, as he wanted some excuse to talk more with her.

He walked toward her, watching her as she moved slowly, making the food with a calm face.

He was in love with her, but held back through fear of her feelings were not as his were.

She turned to him, standing face to face, staring at him, not saying a word.

Until both of them could hear a slight cough.

"Is the food for the boy ready?" Glorfindel asked, amused by the couple.

"Not yet." the kitchen maid replied. With her eyes still locked upon Haldir's.

"Bring it when it is ready, Haldir, the lord is waiting." Glorfindel grinned at them.

Haldir nodded but did not look at him.

The Balrog Slayer left the room, smiling to himself.

Glorfindel walked in the hallway, toward the healer's room and let himself in.

He set the bucket of cold water beside the bed, and handed Lord Elrond the wet towels.

"Where is the food?" Elrond asked.

"Oh... Haldir volunteers to bring it." Glorfindel answered smirking.

"What are you smiling about?" Elrond asked in curiosity, while he took the wet towels and started moving it upon the heated skin of the boy.

"Nothing..." Glorfindel answered, still smiling.

"I know that look, mellon-nin, spill it." Elrond asked and gave him a smile, while he and Lord Erestor continued to wet Estel's body.

"You are safe, mellon, the kitchen chief maid would do nothing to you when Haldir is around..." he smiled a large smile, as he stared at his friend.

Both Erestor and Elrond stopped and stared at him with wide open eyes.

"Oh Valar..." Elrond said with relief written upon his face, and added, "Are you sure?"

"I am," Glorfindel answered, and added, "You should see them, Elrond, they did not even noticed me, just kept their eyes locked upon the other, and I think that Haldir's brothers with Lindir, though I have no idea of what they doing."

_Cough_

Elrond went back to comforting his son, while in his mind, thoughts were running one after another, and he believed that it was for the best.

"Hope to catch them…" Elrond mumbled, and set his mind, upon the ill boy.

"Catch who?" Haldir asked as he brought the food.

"That is no matter, mellon-nin," Elrond replied quickly, with a slight blush, and added, "Did you have any problem getting the food?"

"Nay, mellon-nin." He simply answered, though not adding more.

Haldir noticed their smile, he said nothing, but he suspected they knew something.

The elf looked at the boy, noticed how pallor he was, he also noticed the wet clothes that been on the floor.

"How is he?" he asked, as his eyes locked upon the sick boy.

"Not good," Elrond replied with heavy heart, and then he added with his eyes locked upon the Lórien guard, "Go, rest, you have done a lot today."

"I will do it, mellon-nin, thank you for everything." Haldir left the room.

**

* * *

**

**Back to Mirkwood…**

The healer took the princeling from the king's hands, and with the help of the guards they settled him steadily between them, and hurried toward the palace.

The king was right after them, vowing to himself that he would find out why his son was hurt so badly.

While they walked back to the palace, Thranduil's mind was running thought after thought not wanting to believe that his son was hurt, and he knew that he would not forgive himself if he lost him too, just as he lost his Adar, and his wife.

"He will be all right." He said to himself, having faith on his son's health and in the healer he had.

"He will be all right, Your Majesty." The healer confirmed his thoughts.

'Please, ion… be among the living, I do not know what would I do without you…' Thranduil prayed as his eyes set upon his son's limp form.

Once they got inside the palace, the Healer was the one to give orders to, while the king watched with sad eyes.

The healer did not like it at all, the king might deal with issues, but he did not need him like this.

"Your Majesty," he called, getting the king's attention, he added, "You need to rest."

The king left the room, hesitantly not wishing to leave his son's side, but he knew that the healer was right, how can he face his son when he is tired, he needed the strength as he son needs him.

The healer sighed in relief when the king left the room, and then he knelt beside the bed, his hand softly stroking the princeling's cheek that was soaked with blood, he wiped the blood away, and started to heal him, knowing that it will take a few days until Legolas would be all right.

The healer could see that some of Legolas's wounds already became infected, he moved his hands to the princeling's forehead, and checked it.

Heat. He had a fever.

The healer knew that he should work fast, not wishing to lose this sweet elfling to the heat of the fever.

He started to give new orders, and then he got cold water, and started to wet the elfling heated skin with the purpose to lower the temperature, when it did not work, he asked the maid to prepare a cold tub, and then picking up the elfling carried him to the cooling waters, hoping it would erase the fever that had a hold on him.

In the meanwhile, Thranduil decided after a few minutes that he could not concentrate he needed to see his son to make sure he was alright.

He left his room, heading toward the hallway towards the healer's room, and found nothing.

His heart missed a beat.

He started to walk down the hall, hoping to see the healer and to ask about the meaning of it, and why the healer left him to worry about the fate of his son.

The bathroom room door was half opened, and he could see the healer, maids and guards in there, holding his son.

Thranduil walked in haste inside the bathroom, watching any movement they did, and said nothing, knowing it will not do any help if he disturbed the healer in his work.

The healer moved his hand again, checking to see if the heat was still within the princeling's body, and he sighed in relief, as he felt a warm skin.

The cold had helped him.

"Get him back to his room, and cover him with blankets," he told to the guards, and then he turned to the maids, and order, "I need tea, hot tea, bring it straight away."

They nodded at him, and he found himself staring at his king, who only nodded at him with understanding.

The king followed him back to the room, only saying, "Thank you." to the healer.

The healer looked at the king and said, "Thank me when I see him laughing again."

Thranduil nodded.

Once they reached the room, Thranduil sat on the chair next to the bed, and watched with worried eyes as his son, who still not reached conscious, and even the healer was worried.

Thranduil noticed the bruises upon his son's body, his eyes growing worried, and he tried to get rid of one thought: Revenge.

He knew that revenge could destroy everything including himself, he would let the guards take care of what hit his son, he would know the whole story when his elfling recovered and not before.

'You are my everything, ion, please wake up…' Thranduil stared at his son with hopeful eyes as he prayed to the Valar.

Yet, his son was far away from waking.

He saw how the healer put lots of herbs in Legolas's smaller body, he said nothing, just kept praying for the Valar, that he could see his elfling, smiling at him again, as he was all he had left.

"Take something to eat, Your Majesty, I think that there is lot of time, till he wakes up." Gîl, the healer said to him.

Thranduil felt that his presence was needed here, and therefore he asked the maid to get ready meals, and bring it to him and the healer.

The maid left the room after bowing to the king.

The king stared at the healer and asked, "Is there anything that I could do, Gîl?"

Gîl stared at his king, and answered, "Talk with him, Your Majesty, let him know that you are near to him, hold him, so he will know that he is safe. Be there for him."

Thranduil nodded, he left the chair, and knelt beside the bed, one hand stroking Legolas's cheek, while the other was on his hair.

"Princeling, my dear elfling, please come back to me…" Thranduil held back the tears, not wishing them to fall down, but he knew that he needed release from all the pain that he going through alone, he started to cry, "Ion… _sniff_… I love you, I love you dearly… _sniff_… you are safe, ion-nin, and I am here with you… you are all I have, and I love you."

A knock was heard, and Gîl walked to the maid, taking the tray full of food, and set it upon the table. He nodded to her, and the maid left, hoping hat the princeling will be all right.

"Your Majesty," Gîl called softly, and added, "eat it, all of it, if you do not, I will call the guards."

The king raised his eyebrow at him, and Gîl added with a grin, "I will, my king, as you too need to eat, and as you are my king, and being a healer here, let me say that I don't want to have to heal you too, from falling again to grief."

Thranduil lowered his head; he knew that the healer was right he had faced grief before.

He lifted his head, and nodded to the healer, and thanked him, "Hannon-le, mellon-nin."

"There is no need to thank me, Your Majesty, I am just doing my service to you as a healer." Gîl said and bowed to him.

"Gîl, as my loyal healer, and friend, there is no need to call me as 'Your Majesty', you can call me Thranduil, as you called Lord Elrond as Elrond, when you were under him, learning how to be an healer." Thranduil said to him, and smiled at him.

Gîl smiled, and again bowed his head, saying nothing more.

Gîl gave him the tray of food, and placed it near to the king, so he could take each plate of food, and still be near to his son.

Thranduil moved closer to lie beside his elfling, so his son could feel his presence, and know that he was indeed safe.

"Ion, I am near you, you are safe." Thranduil said to princeling Greenleaf, before he started to eat.

Back to Imladris… 

Right after Haldir left the room, he walked toward the hallway, over the kitchen, instead of resting by Elrond's advice.

He felt in his heart that he should see her again.

Süril, the kitchen maid, could feel her heart beating faster and harder, and she did not know why, and the only thought that was in her mind, was Haldir, the beautiful elf that appeared in Imladris.

She left the kitchen, heading outside.

They bumped into each other, their hearts beating so hard that each in turn thought the other could hear it. With eyes unmoving they stood and stared at each other.

* * *

**Imladris **

_The healer's room _

Elrond was pleased when the boy was sleeping, but he was also worried that he might not wake again.

"Elrond." Glorfindel called once.

There was no reply.

"Elrond." The Balrog Slayer called again, only to be find that he was the only one doing the talking, and his friend, might have something on his mind, if he was thinking so deeply that he could not hear him.

Glorfindel knew that he should wake the lord from his thought that he had in his mind.

It will do no good to him or Estel, who was fighting for his life, as the cold and illness took him.

He knew how much Estel meant to him, and he knew that between Estel and Elrond had to have some connection,

He moved his hand upon his friend's shoulder, and started to shake him, waking him from the muse that caught his mind with a fog.

"ELROND!" he shouted as he shook him.

The lord began to be aware of everything around him, noticed Glorfindel by his side, and Erestor beside Estel's bed, ruffle the boy hair, as he still moved wet towels upon the heated skin.

"What happened to me?" Elrond asked, as he noticed the worried look upon Glorfindel's face.

"You were… you had something on your mind, mellon-nin, that took everything from you." Glorfindel answered, still concerned about his friend.

Elrond nodded and smiled at him, to be there for him, and then he nodded to Erestor to take care of him too.

"I Think I am going to lose him… like I lost my twin, my brother, Elros." Elrond said to them, as his eyes fixed upon the boy who seemed to him restless in the sleeping herbs that he puts in the tea.

"Elrond, my friend, I am not going to give up on him, and nor shall you, you should not give up on him, as he needs you now, as you need him, mellon-nin." Glorfindel said with firm voice, as he gazed at him.

Elrond nodded again to his friend, and went to the bed, taking a chair to sit, and with his eyes locked on the boy he took another towel and started to wet it upon the heated skin.

Then the door slammed back against the wall, startling everyone inside.

Lindir appeared at the door, he looked as if something worst had just happened

Glorfindel stood to handle it, as he saw that Elrond should not be bothered, not now when Estel is sick.

"I will handle it, my friend." Glorfindel said to the lord, noticed Elrond smiling at him, and then left the room, by closing the door after him.

"Now, Lindir, tell me what has caused you to be so." Glorfindel asked, as he scanned the young elf face, noticed some stress in his eyes and fear.

"Lord Glorfindel," Lindir said, as he tried to control his breathing, "Haldir's brothers and the twins shoved me off, as they ran through me…"

"Are they outside alone?" Glorfindel asked, believing that it was what was concerning Lindir the most.

Lindir only nodded; felt that he failed the elves.

"Was Haldir there with you, Lindir?" Glorfindel asked him, as he remembered that Elrond sent him over, as they had always an extra bed in each room.

"Nay… Should he have been?" Lindir asked, seemed surprised, by the news he got from the lord in front of him.

"Aye he should," Glorfindel replied, and then he added with a grin, "But I do believe that I know where I could find him."

Lindir looked at him, and asked, "Where, my lord?"

"Somewhere around food." Glorfindel grinned as he stared at him.

"In the kitchen?" Lindir asked, and then he added another question, "Why?"

"I believe that he found his match, Lindir," Glorfindel answered, "Let us find them."

Lindir nodded at him.

Both of them left the house toward the hallway, to look over all the elflings.

But in between searching for them, Lindir felt the need to ask more.

"Lord Glorfindel, can I ask you something?" Lindir asked, and Lord Glorfindel could see the hesitation and fear in his eyes.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

See Disclaimer & Summary and Warning in First Chapter.

Beta: Oli

**Chapter 5**

"Aye, you can." Glorfindel replied with a smile, hoping it would ease the fear within the elf next to him.

"What could he find in Süril?" Lindir asked, catching the elf lord with his mouth open.

"I do not know, you need to ask him, he might know why, mellon-nin." Glorfindel answered to him.

"I will," Lindir said, and added, "After we have caught them and brought them to the house."

Glorfindel nodded and grinned as a thought crossed into his mind, 'It won't be easy… they are faster than us…'

"Come on, let us see where they are hiding." Lindir said to the Lord.

"I hope they haven't gone to the waterfall..." Glorfindel said out loud as the thought crossed his mind, hoping at the same time that it was not so, because behind the waterfall was a cave, and the waters fell at a deafening rate, the Balrog slayer was afraid that one of the elflings could get caught in the current and... he quit that thought, not wanting another victim because of the river.

* * *

**Back to Mirkwood… **

King Thranduil and the healer, Gîl ate all the meals that the maid brought, as they watched the elfling.

Both of them watched how the color came back to the princeling's body. Thranduil smiled.

Gîl, moved closer to the princeling's body, he checked the wounds, noticed that some of them disappearing, and some would leave a scar upon the fragile body.

He knew that the king watched him as he scanned the wounds, and said to him, "He seems all right, Thranduil, all we have left to do, is to see his blue eyes wide open, and to see his beautiful smile shine on us."

Thranduil nodded at him, he could not wait himself, to see his elfling back again, smiling.

"My sweet elfling," Thranduil said, and leant his face closer to Legolas's and kissed his soft cheek, letting him know that he is there with him, and he is not alone, "Let me see your eyes, Greenleaf… I missed you so much…"

Gîl smiled as he noticed the princeling stir, and opened his beautiful eyes.

"A-da?" he said weakly.

Gîl took a glass of water, and with the help of the king, he lifted his head, and let the elfling take several sips, before setting the glass back on the desk beside the bed.

"A-da?" Legolas called again, trying to find his Adar.

"I am here, next to you, ion…" Thranduil tried to reassure to his son, that he was close to him, having never left his side, not for a moment.

"A-da? Save me… they want to eat me…" Legolas let out a cry, staring at his Adar with his blue sea pleading eyes.

Thranduil stroked his son's golden hair, and asked him softly, "Who wants to eat my son? Only I am allowed to eat my sweet elfling."

Legolas smiled at his Adar, and then he answered, "Creatures… in the forest, Ada… will you kill them?"

"No, I will not, I will be here by your side, ion-nin," Thranduil said, and then he added, "but I can send the guards to kill them…"

"I love you Ada…" Greenleaf said smiling at his Ada.

"I love you too, ion-nin, my sweet golden elfling…" Thranduil mumbled, and hugged his son, letting him know that he was safe.

Gîl felt uncomfortable as he stared at them, he felt that they should be alone, and his presence was not needed anymore.

But the king had other thoughts, as he noticed, the healer walk, intending to leave.

He called, "Gîl, come over here."

The healer did so, as he came closer to the bed, staring at his king, waiting to know what his presence was needed for.

"My son wants to tell you something, Gîl." Thranduil said to him.

Gîl wondered what Princeling Greenleaf wanted to tell him.

"Hannon-le for saving my life, and taking care of my Ada." Greenleaf said to him, causing the healer to hold back the tears as he heard him.

Gîl stared at the king, wanting to ask permission to hug the princeling, but before he could do so, Thranduil said to him, "Yes you can hug my ion, but be quick as I want him back in my arms."

The healer smiled, and asked the elfling, "Can I hug you, sweet one?"

The princeling only smiled, stared at his Ada, and then he set his eyes upon the healer and nodded.

Gîl hugged the elfling being aware of the wounds, not wishing to hurt him, and he knew that at nights, the king would have to deal with the nightmares that the princeling might have.

"Thank you," he said to him, "You are very sweet, Princeling Greenleaf, and remember it: I do not wish to see you in the healer's room, I want to see you outside playing, laughing."

"I know… Ada would want to see me too." Greenleaf said to him, and then he pulled himself from the hug.

He felt tired.

Thranduil thanked the healer, and stared at his son, Gîl, said to the king, "He needs to rest, he is still weak."

Thranduil ruffles his son golden hair, "Rest ion, you need your strength."

"Only if you promise me something Ada." Greenleaf said in a sleepy voice.

"What is it, ion-nin?" Thranduil asked.

"Promise me, that you will sleep too." Greenleaf replied, he can't be asleep yet as he still speaks ahead.

"I promise ion, now sleep." Thranduil replied, though he never expected his son's next move.

"Gîl?" the elfling called.

"Yes, princeling Legolas?" Gîl asked him, and moved closer to the princeling, he hoped that he was not under some source of pain because of the wounds.

"Let me know, if my Ada breaks it…" Legolas replied, and his body went limp.

'I will.' Gîl said to himself, and watched both the king and his son, resting. He smiled.

**

* * *

**

**Imladris…**

Lindir and Glorfindel searched for the elflings, but they could not find them.

"Where are they?" Lindir asked Glorfindel, hoped that he at least would have some answer.

"I do not know, but I am certain that they know where to hide, and we are not looking in the right place right now, I can tell you that, mellon-nin." Glorfindel replied to him; while he scanned the area, hoping to find them.

"Where do you think that we should look for them?" Lindir asked, as he found himself not knowing what to do next.

"Behind bushes, up the trees, and the list goes on, and on, mellon-nin," Glorfindel replied, he looked at the sky, and added, "Meet me near the house whether you have caught any of them or not before the light vanishes from the sky."

Lindir nodded, and left walking toward the line of trees. While Lord Glorfindel walked to the river, where the bushes there were tall enough to hide them.

Lindir chose one tree, and started to climb, and then jumped from branch to branch, with hope to find them before the light faded.

While climbing he felt something hit him in the shoulders, he dared to look up, and another thing hit him in his face.

"Apples, are you hitting me with apples?" Lindir asked, as he noticed one of the twins catching some apples, and take another aim to hit him.

Lindir ducked, before the apple could hit his face again.

Lindir found himself in trouble, trapped, as he could not climb down, he felt several hit his body, bruising it.

He looked down to see the other twin hit him with the remaining apples on the ground.

'Valar, help me…' Lindir prayed, and hoped that he will be saved soon.

Glorfindel walked toward the river, searching between the bushes, hoping to find some elfling, and take him back to the house.

He checked behind any one of the bushes, but saw no one. He grew concerned, and then he could hear _splash_, he turned to look at the river, only to see the flying rock on it, but nothing of the elflings.

Glorfindel started to pace, along the river, checking any one of the bushes, and turned around quickly as he heard strange voices, but nothing of the elflings.

He grew worried, as he looked upon the sky, noticing that he had to find them soon before the light disappeared as he did not wish to look for them under the light of a lantern.

"Orophin, Rúmil, Elladan, Elrohir, show your faces now, I hope you can face you Adar or your Gwador and just to let you know, Estel is still feeling sick, and I did not see either of you on his side." He called aloud, hoping that they caught the bait he trapped for them.

But still he could see nothing. He sighed heavily, and went to stare at the river, frustratingly and he did wonder if Lindir had any success. He looked upon the sky again, noticed that it was the time, where he should be in the house, as Lindir must be waiting for him. He sighed again.

He felt hands pushing him down the river. He was getting very angry of all a sudden, as once his body touched the cold water, he took a glance upon the edge of the river only to notice, Haldir's brothers staring at him, and laughing out loud.

"I will get you for this." He warned them, and yet, they continued, laughing at him, like nothing had happened.

Glorfindel swam toward the edge and climbed up, and with that, Orophin and Rתmil took the cue, and ran toward the house.

The Balrog Slayer was defeated by elflings. He was angry for letting them win this round.

He walked toward the house, but did not see Lindir around, he was worried, hoped that he did not fall to the twins madness as he fell upon Haldir's brothers.

"Lindir," he called, he could hear calling for help coming from the trees.

He walked toward the tree line, and stopped when he noticed Elrohir throwing apples over someone, at the tree.

Glorfindel came closer, only to notice Lindir trying to duck from all the hitting he got from both sides; up and down.

"Elrohir, and Elladan, do you wish me to tell your Adar about this? After all, he could guess that you were hitting the lord, when he took him to the healer's room, though his hands are busy taking care of your little brother, as he is still sick." Glorfindel let them know, hoping that they will stop what are they doing, and go to the house.

He sighed in relief when Elladan climbed down the tree, using Lindir's body as support as he jumped to the soft ground.

The twins left running ahead of the lords, who were trying to lick their wounds, as the elflings seemed to beat each of them.

Lindir climbed down once they left him, and then when he was safe, he waves his hands which hurt him clinging to the tree trunk to stop himself from falling to the ground and hurting himself more severely.

"Are you hurt, my friend?" Glorfindel asked him, noticed the bruises in the young lord's face.

"Not worst than I feel, Lord Glorfindel." Lindir answered.

Lindir looked upon Glorfindel, noticing his body was wet, as water dropping from his hair and clothes, he asked, "What has happened to you, my lord?"

"I was caught by Orophin and Rúmil, they pushed me toward the river, in the cold, and never stopped laughing," Glorfindel answered, and noticed the grin that lay upon Lindir, he added with a smile, "I warned them that I will get then for that…"

"And what they did they do?" Lindir asked, as he cut him.

"They continued laughing at me, but ran away as I swam toward the river edge."

"We need to do something about them," Lindir mumbled, and unconsciously he told of the thought that crossed his mind, "Maybe Gandalf the Grey could come to help us with them."

Glorfindel nodded and said nothing, as both of them walked to the house.

When they entered the house they checked each room along the hallway, looking for the elflings.

Laughter, they could hear laughter come from the healer's room, Lord Glorfindel and Lord Lindir, exchange glances, and then, both of them walked toward the hallway to the healer's room, to see of what it was about and why there is laughing in the room?

The door of the healer's room was closed, Lindir went to open it, and frowned, as he was the first one to let the elflings throw something at him.

The laughter was strong and Glorfindel stared at the young lords as they stared back at him with innocent looks upon there faces when they saw his clothes were wet.

Glorfindel and Lindir could see smile upon Elrond's and even Erestor's faces, though they sighed in relief when they saw Estel moving, and laughing at them.

Lord Glorfindel noticed one thing, Haldir was not even in the room, and so he did not know what his brothers did to the others. In fact, Glorfindel had a feeling that someone else occupied him.

Elrond stood and walked toward the wet lords, though he noticed the bruises upon Lindir, but saying nothing to him, at least until the elflings walked back to bed, and then letting a visible relief set upon his face.

But he knew that it wouldn't happen, as they will not let the lords to do his job as an Adar.

Erestor stood, and walked toward the elflings, and knelt beside them and whispered to them something, and then, all the lords could see how Lord Erestor lead the way into the hallway, two went into there rooms and then the two remaining elflings he lead to the guest rooms and closed the door after he entered their room.

"What was that all about?" Elrond asked, as he noticed how Lord Erestor took the elflings with no help, as easy as it was for them.

All of them wondered of how Erestor of all lords seemed to success to get them into bed, they hoped to know the secret in the morning.

"Get some rest, and clean yourself to, I do not wish to see you both in the healer's room, though Lindir, if you are having some pain in the morning, I would like you to tell me about it as soon as possible." Elrond said to them, and then he pointed to Lindir alone.

Both of them nodded at him, and then they left.

After they left, Elrond went back to Estel's bed, and checked the heat of his skin, noticed it was warm.

He sighed in relief, he was aware that the danger that lay upon the boy seemed to have left. And he thanked to Valar, for hearing his prayer.

"Estel, how are you doing?" Elrond asked him, as he noticed the boy moving, and there is a smile upon his face.

"Tired, and my chest is hurting, Ada." Estel replied with hoarse voice, as he felt his throat was dry.

Elrond took the glass of water, and helped his son drink it slowly.

Then he returned the glass back to the table, and asked him, "Is their something beside your chest that hurts you, ion?"

"My head… please Adar… the beating, and the sound in my ears… make it stop Ada, please…" Estel replied as he moved his hands toward his head, hoping that the pain would stop.

Elrond could see the boy's hazel eyes staring at him, with pleading that he would do something about it.

The healer checked the herbs that he got in the room, and started to make him something that will take the pain from him, from his head the most, and might ease the pain in his chest.

"I am making you something, ion, and you need to drink it all, it will help you with the pain that you have, both chest and head." Elrond said to him, while he prepared the herbs, and put it into tea, and then he walked back to the bed, where Estel laid, and helped him to drink the tea, knowing how much the boy wish to spit it out, as it tasted horrible.

Estel drank it all, and then he sticks out his tongue, and mumbled, "ACK! What have you put into it, Ada, it taste horrible?"

"I know, but it will make you feel better," he said to him, and then he took the empty glass and replaced it with the water glass, and gave it him, to drink, "You feeling better, ion?"

"Hope so… I am tired… Ada…" Estel said, and then he closed his eyes, as he felt his Adar's hand ruffle his hair, softly.

"Go to sleep, ion, I will be here, with hope that your brothers will not do me some trouble." Elrond assure to him.

He could see the smile upon the boy's face, and he smiled too.

Estel slept peacefully while, Elrond watched him.

* * *

_While in the guest's room… _

Lord Erestor tucked Haldir's brothers into the beds, and then he took a chair, and started telling them a story.

"_Once upon a time, far away, a dragon lay in Mirkwood, and watched the elves in play..._" Erestor said smiling at them.

"It was cute, Uncle Erestor." Orophin words bringing a smile upon the advisor, who continued in his tale.

But Rúmil felt the need to ask with curiosity, "Why was the dragon in Mirkwood why didn't he come to Lórien?"

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

See Disclaimer & Summary and Warning in First Chapter.

Beta: Oli

**Chapter 6**

Erestor smiled and replied; "You should ask King Thranduil about it, as the books did not mention it in them."

"Maybe we should." Rúmil exchange glances with his brother, and then both turned their eyes to the lord in front of them, waiting to hear more.

Both of them grinned at that thought.

Lord Erestor set his book wide open, and continued with his tale.

"_The dragon waited for the right moment to attack those who wished to hurt the elves..._" Again he was being cut off by one of them.

"Who... orcs?" Rúmil started to ask, and then he remembered those filthy creatures that surrounded them in the forest.

"There are lot creatures that lurking in Mirkwood forest." Erestor replied, as he stared at them.

"We should ask, King Thranduil, we should, you know..." Orophin mentioned, as he thought that the lord will to add it, but he did not.

"Aye, you should." Erestor confirmed it.

"Tell us more…" Rúmil asked.

"Aye, tell us more…" Orophin joined his brother's plea.

Erestor looked at the book, and then at the elflings, and continued the tale…

"_Mirkwood elves have been attacked from both side, east and west, by orcs, spiders, and many more that Sauron the dark lord sent over in a purpose to conquer Mirkwood's crown from King Thranduil. Though Thranduil's army did not let the creatures take their homeland, and the dragon appeared from the sky, trying to fight the Nazgul in the air, but in this fight, the dragon's lifeless body fell from the sky, and landed hard on Orc's groups… in that way, even if though the dragon had been killed by Nazgul, he had killed a lot of orc's as he fell to the ground… the end…_" Erestor sighed in relief when they did not disturb him from telling the short tale that he found in "Mirkwood's Tales".

"I love it, Uncle Erestor." Rúmil smiled at him.

"Me too." Orophin added.

"I am glad that you love it, young ones, now go to sleep, and I will go and find where your big brother is hiding," Erestor said, and with a smile, he added, "I do hope that the big warg did not catch your big brother, in that way, I should go and save him."

"Do not let the warg eat our brother." Rúmil asked him.

"Do not worry, young ones, I will not let your brother be eaten," Erestor confirmed, and added before he left their room, "Sweet dreams."

Erestor sighed in relief, as he never was certain that it would work, and it did, like magic, though he knew that they were not Elrond's twins, they were raised different.

Erestor left the door half open before he headed toward the twins's room.

The advisor did not even feel the other lords' presence, as he was busy gearing himself up for reading them a story, and see the joy in their eyes, when he bumps into the wet lords, and they all, fell to the ground.

"Lord Glorfindel!" Erestor gasped.

"Lord Erestor." Both lords found themselves staring at the advisor with a curious look.

"Lord Lindir." Erestor greeted the young lord.

"What are you doing here?" Lindir asked him.

"Looking for Haldir, have you seen him?" Erestor asked.

"He might be in the kitchen…" Glorfindel suggested with a large smile.

"I will try there, now why don't you go and change your clothes and rest, I will do everything, but only for today." Erestor said to him, as he nodded to Glorfindel.

"It is indeed a miracle, mellon-nin," Glorfindel grinned at him, and added, "Did you manage to finish all the books? ...Or do you need me to send a message for some more..."

"It is not funny, mellon-nin, the books help one who needs it… and it helped me…" Erestor finished his words smirking at them.

"What does it means?" Glorfindel asked with suspicious, as he stared at his friend.

"Nothing, not a thing." Erestor replied, and headed up the hall or along the hall to the kitchen, hoping that the lords will go to their room, so he could finish telling the tale to the twins' too, as he promised them that he would do so.

Lindir and Glorfindel went to their rooms, leaving Erestor sighing in relief.

He walked toward the hallway, to the twins' room, and opened the door, he made certain that he closed it after him, and then he found two pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I am here." Erestor said, hoping it would ease the disbelief that he would not return.

"We thought that you might have forgotten about…" Elrohir spoke for his brother as well.

"I bumped into Glorfindel and Lindir, they almost found _our secret_, dear elflings." Erestor told them of what held him away.

"I think that we need to teach Lord Glorfindel and Lord Lindir more…" Elladan grinned at his brother, knowing the meaning, Elrohir grinned back at him.

Erestor hid his smile and walked to a chair that was settled next to their beds.

"Now, sweet one, I found a story in "Mirkwood's Tales" with Lórien's elves, do you wish me to read it for you?" Erestor asked with a smile.

"Aye…" they replied as one.

"All right, let me just find the right page, oh, I found it." Erestor said, and looked at them, noticed them smiling, he started to tell the tale.

"_A ship crossed the river, moving toward Lothlórien … and no guards seemed to appear anywhere… Lothlórien seemed empty as it was covered by a heavy fog…"_

"Why?"

"What happened?"

They asked him as they interrupted him.

"_Pirates sent by Sauron to destroy the beauty of _Lórien_ …_" Erestor continued, and in-between he changed his tone, and added, "_They wished to destroy everything that Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn built and had left for others before heading for Valinor… the pirates used the silence, to move closer, as the fog hugged them, hiding them from view them, some could feel the arrows before they fell, and some didn't as they died before they hit the ground…"_

"What happened?" Elladan asked, noticing his brother with his mouth open, and added with a smile, "Elrohir, close your mouth, you do not wish any flying things would to be caught in your mouth do you?"

Elrohir closed his mouth, thanked his brother, and then he locked his eyes back to the lord.

"_The elves who hid between the leaves, shot each of the pirates, and saved their homeland… the end…_" Erestor finished, and stared at them.

"Did Haldir fight among them?" Elrohir asked.

"That you should ask him… he might know or not…" Erestor replied.

"Hannon-le, Uncle Erestor." Both of them thanked him.

'Why do they call me their uncle…?' Erestor wondered, as he headed toward the exit, leaving the door half open.

Lord Erestor walked toward the hallway looking for Haldir.

He heard voices came from the kitchen. He smiled, and left toward the healer's room, letting the lord know that it went well.

What Haldir does is up to him, it's his life after all...Erestor knew it and left, letting Haldir have the privacy he needed. Besides it was none of Erestor's business anyway.

He walked to the healer's room, and opened the door.

Elrond smiled to the advisor, and asked, "How did it go?"

"Very well, mellon-nin, not what I expected…" Erestor replied, moving his eyes upon the boy who snored at that moment.

"What is that suppose to be?" Elrond asked him, and stared at him with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing in particular… mellon-nin." Erestor replied with a huge smile.

Elrond nodded and smiled back to him, as he thanked to him, "Hannon-le, mellon-nin."

Erestor nodded and left the room, heading towards his room, that was near the library.

**

* * *

**

**In the kitchen…**

Haldir and Süril sat next to each other, as they ate by the light of candles.

Haldir, even as he ate, he found himself amazed by her beauty, by her character, by every move that she made as she prepared their food.

"Süril, it is a beautiful name…" Haldir finally found something to say, and hoped that was not foolish for him to say it.

"So is your name." She said softly to him.

**

* * *

**

**Mirkwood…**

Gîl was alert as he watched the princeling, he was hesitant if he should wake his king, as he noticed how Princeling Legolas thrashed his head around, calling for help, calling for his Ada.

Luckily for him, King Thranduil moved his arms closer to his son's body, taking him closer, and repeated the words that he said calm to the princeling's ear.

"You are safe, ion-nin, no one will harm you, and I am here with you…"

"A-da?" Princeling Legolas called with a shaky voice, as his mind was still trapped in the nightmare.

"I am here ion…" Thranduil repeats as he moves his hands to rock his elfling back and forth.

"It… it… made me to… to… fall from a… tree… Ada… and then one of them… dragged me… they want to eat me… Ada… help…" Greenleaf called for help, as he still could see in his mind the nightmare he saw.

Thranduil and Gîl exchange glances, but said nothing until they were certain that the princeling had fallen back to asleep.

Gîl turned around though, to make another herbal tea with a sleep herb in it, with hope that the elfling could find some peace in his rest.

"Greenleaf, ion, drink the tea, it will make you feel better." Thranduil said to his son, and helped him take a sip from the tea.

Slow the King felt the herbs take over the Princelings body as Legolas went limp

Gîl checked the pulse, noticed it was all right, he said, "He is all right, Thranduil, he is only asleep."

"Thank you… what do you think happened there?" Thranduil asked.

"Only the Valar knew what happened, or I guess that we should ask your son when he recovers… without the nightmares." Gîl suggested carefully answering his king.

"Thank you for everything, mellon-nin." Thranduil replied.

Gîl only nodded, and kept his eyes upon the elfling's form.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

See Disclaimer & Summary and Warning in First Chapter.

Beta: Oli

**Chapter 7**

**Next morning**

**In Imladris…**

All the elflings gathered in the healer's room, around the bed, where Estel lay down, mumbling in his sleep.

"Ada, is he all right?" Elrohir asked with concern for his little brother.

"Ask him." Elrond replied to his son, watching the boy too.

"Estel?" all the elflings asked as one.

The boy woke from the calling of his name, and rubbed his eyes, and then he tried to shield his eyes from the glare of the sun.

"A-da? I cannot see..." he said as he hid his eyes from the sun rays that shone in through the window.

"Quick, Elladan, Elrohir, cover the window with a curtain." Elrond said to the twins.

The twins did as they were told, and hoped to see their brother's hazel eyes stare at them, and also smiling.

"It is all right, Estel, you can open your eyes now." Elrond patted the boy' softly on the cheek.

The boy rubbed his eyes and then stared at all who surrounded him.

"Ada?" Estel asked.

"Are you in pain, ion?" Elrond asked as he hid the fear in his tone.

"My head still hurts, Ada." Estel replied, as he stared at his Adar with plea.

Elrond stood to make some more tea, hoping that it would help relieve the pain.

"We will see you outside… Estel…" The twins said to the sick boy, and Haldir's brothers followed them out.

Elrond finished making the herbal tea, and walked to sit next to the sick boy, and said, "Drink it Estel, and let me know if it passes, all right?"

Estel nodded before he could feel the hot tea drops in his mouth.

"Easy, ion, drink it slowly…" Elrond guided him, as he held the glass, and helped him to drink it.

Estel followed his Adar's words, and drank it slowly as he could, even when the tea did not taste good.

After he finished drinking the tea, Elrond helped Estel lie back in the bed, and told him to rest; he could see that the boy was tired by the look in his eyes, although Estel tried to hide it.

"Rest, ion." Elrond said to him softly.

"But, Ada… " Estel tried to protest, and added, "I am not tired…"

"Yes, you are, ion-nin," Elrond said to him, and continued softly, "I will let no one wake you, as you need to sleep… now rest, ion."

"Let me know if the headache continues, all right?" Elrond asked and watched the boy who nodded at him.

Elrond covered the boy with the white blanket, and tied it around his body; hoping it will keep him warm.

Elrond sighed heavily, and stared at the boy with wary eyes.

**

* * *

**

**While outside…**

The twins, Rúmil and Orophin ran up the garden path only to find Haldir and Süril sat close to the tree trunk.

Rúmil and Orophin hurried to their big brothers side, and Orophin asked, "Gwador, where have you slept?"

"Somewhere else," Haldir replied and not at once staring at their little brothers, and continued, while staring at Süril's face, "I was occupied elsewhere."

Rúmil and Orophin felt down, thinking their brother did not love them anymore, and Rúmil asked with sad eyes, not looking at his brother but at the green grass upon the ground that he found more interesting, "Do you hate us?"

Haldir suddenly felt his heart beating faster than usual, and he broke his gaze and turned to look at his little brothers, noticed their sad eyes, he knelt beside them, and answered, "I will never hate you, my brothers, and from what I hear, both of you were occupied too."

"Will you play with us?" Orophin asked with pleading eyes at his brother.

Haldir turned around to speak with his female companion, and then he answered his little brother, "After we have had a picnic in the garden or by the river, how does that sound?"

Süril left to make everything the picnic, leaving the brothers alone.

Rúmil saw her leaving, and turned to ask, "Is she going to come?"

"Aye, she is," Haldir replied and added, "After all, she makes tasty meals, and you two behave properly, do you understand?"

His little brothers only nodded, and then they exchange glances between them, and each could see the pain and hurt in the other eyes.

They were beginning to hate the elf maid that started to take their place, and Rúmil and Orophin, grinned, as plan started to set.

* * *

While the twins ran around and along the stream of the river, noticed that Lord Glorfindel and Lord Lindir were there. They then continued the game that they were playing yesterday.

Lindir felt a touch behind him, and he turned around right away, but saw no one.

Glorfindel, who sat next to him, wondered what it was all about.

Then it was Glorfindel who felt tiny hands touching his clothes. He turned around fast, just not fast enough.

No one was behind him, neither Lindir, who turned around too.

"I wonder what is going on, Lord Glorfindel." Lindir spoke to him, with hope that maybe the lord knew.

Though Lord Glorfindel has his own suspicions, that the twins might be involved. But he said nothing.

"I do have a strange feeling, mellon-nin, and wish to return to the house as soon as possible." Glorfindel replied, and stood.

Lindir trusted him as he stood too, and both of them walked to the house with fear.

**

* * *

**

**Mirkwood**

**The next day…before dawn…**

Gîl pretended to be sleeping, as he watched the elfling slipping from his Adars grip and left the room.

The healer could sense the pain and hurt in the princeling's eyes, and yet he could see the elfling limping with each step that he took. Gîl was concerned for him.

He walked toward the bed, woke the king slightly, and let him know that the princeling sneaked out on him, and he also alerted him, that he could see the pain in Legolas's eyes.

"I want you to come with me, as I have the feeling that it will be needed…" Thranduil said to him with a soft smile.

Gîl nodded and followed the king outside the room.

They walked toward the hallway, and the healer could see the king growing paler, and paler, and then he saw what was the cause of it.

There in the hallway was a trail of blood. The amount of blood was too much for the king, as he leant beside the wall to gather his breath and color back.

"Breathe, My King Thranduil," Gîl said to him, and encourage him, "Your elfling will need your strength… you need to calm down, and we will find him."

King Thranduil did as the healer told him. He breathed in and out, willing his heart pace back to normal, and then after a few minutes, the king and the healer were back on tracking the missing elfling.

They stopped when they came toward the exit, noticed how their homeland was covered with dark sky, shadows, and weird noises that called over and over.

Gîl stared at the ground noticed the blood trail, that lead towards the shadow, he shivered.

"King Thranduil," Gîl called, and pointed with his eyes, to where the limping Princeling was heading to, and added, "I will call the guards, as I think that we should be armed as well."

"Do it quickly then, for I have a fear, that a great enemy is moving." Thranduil said as he scanned the view, noticing how the dark and cold covered everything.

He feared for his son, hoping that what he ran from it would not attack him again. It was his biggest nightmare.

Gîl came with the guards, and could see that the king was ready with a sword in his hand.

The healer and the guards walked with the king toward the shadow, dark and cold were the feelings as they approached it.

Each tried to find the princeling as they used their keen eyes, but the elfling was not there.

Thranduil lowered his head on the ground, noticed a strange spot in the ground, he knelt, and moved his fingers to identity it, his face grew pale as he saw what it was.

"Gîl," he called and showed him his fingers, "He must be around. We need to find him. Now!"

The healer nodded, and together they walked through the shadow, calling for Princeling Legolas, as a breeze blew in their faces.

They continued to walk until the king felt his legs walking upon something. He knelt to feel what is it, and his eyes darkened for the sight in front of him.

"Gîl," he called to the healer, as he moved the blade so he could see the shine, and knew where the king was, and Thranduil added with wary eyes, "He is much worse than before."

Gîl walked to the king, as the guards surrounded them. He knelt beside Thranduil and examined the elfling.

"Did you not feel his presence, My King Thranduil?" the healer asked, his eyes locked upon the injured elfling.

"No. That was weird, until I knelt and checked what I walked into." The king replied with heavy heart and guilt, guilt that he did not feel his son, and that he walked on him without feeling his presence. He felt bad for hurting his own son.

"He will be all right, once we get him back to the palace, place in a warm bed and care for him." Gîl assured him.

The guards helped the healer take Princeling Legolas back to the palace, while the other guards still guarding from any unexpected danger that the dark lord might send over them.

They took a break while they walked toward the palace, as Gîl felt that there is something wrong with the elfling. He was concerned about his breathing.

"What is it?" Thranduil was on his side in an instant, questioning him, wondered what was wrong.

"His breathing changed," Gîl replied and added with a fear, "He is going weaker, we must hurry."

Thranduil nodded, and they walked faster toward the palace, as they knew that the princeling's life was in danger, and he might not live.

Once they got into the palace, they hurried back to the bathroom, where the maid removed of the princeling's soaked blood clothes, the healer filled the bath with warm water and gently laced Legolas in it taking the dry leaf, he used the warm water to clean the blood from the elfling, as Thranduil was on his side, holding the elfling tight, not letting him fall under the water as it was already up to his neck.

Gîl noticed where the blood came from and shrugged.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked, as he noticed the healer's shoulders.

"The blood came from his stomach, look at this," Gîl replied and pointed to the hole he found in the princeling's stomach, and continued, "I wonder what kind of weapon did it, it will leave a scar upon his body." and he left the room in haste, the boy had reopened several of the herbal bandages that had been put upon him and he hadn't felt himself doing it as he was in the nightmare that still had a grip on him.

Gîl took another dry leaf, after the maid lifted the elfling, and started to clean the wound, and then he took another and started to bandage it with herbs to stop the blood, before he covered the elfling in a towel, Thranduil held his son, as he and the healer walked to the healer's room.

The maid walked in front of them, to change the sheet from the bed.

Gîl, once he entered the room, he readies some medicine herbs, as he was concerned about the hole that the princeling had in his stomach, he wondered how the princeling got it.

Thranduil laid his son softly upon the white clean sheet on the bed, and sat beside him, as he stroked his son's golden hair, and whispered to him of how much he loves him, and missed hearing him laughing.

The king turned his head toward the healer, watched him make everything in a calm way, not letting the anxiety take control, knowing that all Princeling Greenleaf, needs right now was soft words and lots of comforts.

Gîl brought the bowl of herbs he crushed into powder, as he brought the water that the maid brought from the kitchen, and he put several herbs inside of the tea, and what was left in the bowl, he puts it on the table next to the bed, to use later.

Thranduil lifted his son's head, and asked him to open his mouth, as tea will help him.

Princeling Greenleaf opened his mouth, though his eyes were closed he could feel the heat of his skin, he was tired, but he felt the tea warming his throat, he sipped slowly as he heard his Ada, talking to him softly, telling him that after he finish drinking it, he can sleep.

The king watched his son with worried eyes, as he drank the tea, he wished to see the blue crystal eyes of his son.

Gîl smiled as he noticed the empty cup, he settled it back to the table, and let the king lay him back in the bed.

"Rest, ion-nin," Thranduil ruffled his hair, and added with soft voice, "I am here. I love you."

**

* * *

**

**Imladris**

Süril back from the house with a basket full of food. She could not wait to be near her lover.

Orophin and Rúmil kept staring at her with grinning eyes, as they kept exchanging glances between them, as they noticed how their big brother was walking next to her, and followed her to the garden where the ground was green and filled with many colorful flowers, and the birds sang songs of love.

They found a good spot, to sit down upon the ground and admired the view in front of them.

Orophin and Rúmil, watched the two, and began to feel the boredom hit them, and they wished to do something more useful, than to sit, they thought that their big brother would come and play with them.

They could see something as they looked at each other, but they were bored.

Of all the sudden, Haldir could hear Lindir calling his name.

Haldir sighed heavily, and asked for forgiveness both Süril and his brothers for his leave, though he added that he will return as quickly as he can.

Haldir left her alone with his brothers, not knowing of what will come from this.

All was quiet between them as they sat looking at each other from time to time, avoiding each others eyes as they did so as not to appear staring.

The feeling was awkward.

Until Orophin took an apple, and played it with his brother, letting the elf maid decide what to do.

"Food is not used to play, if you want to eat, then eat, not play around with what the nature gives for us to eat." Süril pointed it to him.

Orophin did not like her, and he did not know why Haldir did.

It seemed to him that she did not like them at all.

Rúmil though tried to give her another chance, as he cut the red flower from it root and gave it to her.

"You listen to me, and listen good, young one," Süril pointed her finger to him as she spoken with stern voice to him, "There will be no cut the flowers, and not other things, that meant for destroying, do we understand each other?"

Rúmil nodded to her, and moved his eyes to stare at the ground, which seemed a pleasant point at this moment in time.

Both elfling sat next to each other, not sitting close to her at all, and waited patiently as they could for Haldir to come back, and to save them from her, as they did not even trust her, nor like her.

After a few moments as the silence continued, Haldir returned back to sit with them, and noticed the heavy silence that was surrounding him. He wondered what had happened? But no one was willing to give him an answer.

Süril though, used the red flower that Rúmil cut before and brought to her, and she gave it to her lover.

This upset Rúmil as he noticed what she did with the flower.

Orophin poked his brother, and whispered to him.

Rúmil smiled, and both of them disappeared leaving the two-love birds alone, as they did not feel needed anymore, nor that their brother loves them.

"Orophin, Rúmil!" Haldir called for them, as he felt that their presences were gone.

But his brothers did not return, they were still angry with him.

Haldir left her, and hurried after his brothers, and almost yelled at them for their behavior, "I called you, why you did not return?"

Rúmil and Orophin exchange glances, and Rúmil replied, "We do not want to stay, we want to play with _you_, not with her."

"I can play with you later, now, come and sit with us, let us eat." Haldir suggested, as he glared hard at them.

"I am not hungry." Orophin said, and walked away.

Rúmil stared at his brother, "Me too," and he walked away.

Haldir was in shock at his brothers, not knowing what to do next. He turned around and went to sit next to Süril.

Rúmil and Orophin, in the meantime, went to look for the twins.

They could hear a whistle came from the bush, near the river. They hurried over, and found the twins giggling they wondered what had happened.

"What are you laughing about?" Orophin asked the twins.

"Lord Lindir and Lord Glorfindel…" Elladan replied still laughing, at the walking lords.

"What can we do?" Rúmil asked, as he noticed at how Lord Lindir was limping.

"We will play with Lord Glorfindel, and you with Lord Lindir." Elrohir suggested.

Haldir's brothers nodded. And the elflings hurried over.

Lord Lindir and Lord Glorfindel did not walk inside the house, as they heard noises, lots of laughing, and animal's voices.

"What do you think is happening, my lord?" Lindir asked, as they both turned around, to see nothing.

Glorfindel had a bad feeling about it, and yet he replied with a heavy sigh, "Let us split and check it over, mellon-nin."

Lindir nodded and walked to the practice area, and Glorfindel had watched him as he limped all the way there.

'I see that you did not walk to Elrond so he could check you over, mellon,' Glorfindel wondered, and continued with his thinking, 'I will do so, once we come back safe after checking it over, and I am not going to forget this time."

Lord Glorfindel headed though to the garden, where he once saw Haldir there.

Lord Lindir in the meantime hoped that he would not see the twins. He walked toward the practice area.

"Lindir…" a voice sneered at him, and then he could hear something flying at him.

He ducked right away, and swallowed hard, as he noticed what almost hit him.

It was an arrow, but why would anyone want to shoot him? He wondered.

He walked fast as he could to the other side, and sighed in relief when he did not hear or feel other dangers coming.

"Lindir…" a voice called for him, but he did not recognize it.

"Lord Lindir…"

"Who is it? Where are you?" Lindir asked.

But he did not receive a reply, but apples and other fruit came pelting at him and hitting him in the face, yet again.

"Once I get you… you will see…" Lindir threatened them.

But he did not see anything, only heard laughing come from the trees.

"Oh no… Valar, please… not again…" Lindir looked up to the sky, praying to the Valar.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

See Disclaimer & Summary and Warning in First Chapter.

Beta: Oli

**Chapter 8**

_In the healer's room…_

Elrond noticed how the boy's sleep was restless, as he moved from side to side.

"Estel," he shook him lightly, "you need to wake up, ion…"

The boy rubbed his eyes, staring at his Ada, not knowing what to do, his head still hurt him.

"Is your head still hurting, ion?" Elrond asked, and tried to sooth the pain, by stroking his head softly, noticed the boy whimpering under his hands.

Lord Erestor who walked inside, took a good look at the boy.

"Erestor, mellon, what is it?" Elrond asked, as he seemed surprised to see the other lord in the room.

"I was worried about him, mellon-nin," Erestor replied and added asking, "Is his head still hurting?"

"How did you know?" Elrond asked and stared at his friend in awe.

"I can see how he is holding his head, and his eyes are still closed," Erestor answered, and added his thought, "I think that I read in Human's Health book about it."

"What is it?" Elrond asked as the curiosity caught him, under the wisely advise of his friend.

"I think he is having a migraine, my friend." Erestor replied with a heavy heart.

"What should I do to make it easier for him?" Elrond asked him.

Erestor walked toward the windows, and made certain that all the curtains were closed, so the light could not pass through.

Then he walked toward the candles, dubbed them, letting the darkness fill the room.

He walked to Estel's bed, and asked, "Is it good, Estel?"

The boy answered weakly, "Yes."

"Rest, Estel, we will not let anyone make a noise, you can rest."

Estel nodded, and set his head back to the white pillow, and covered his blanket over his head.

"Do you mind telling me of what you did?" Elrond asked, as he watched his friend leave the room, he followed him, and he closed the door after they left.

"I make it comfortable for him, my friend," Erestor replied, and explained of what Estel needs, "You have to make sure that no one is going to disturb his peace, no sound, no light in the room, and I can give you the book to read it."

"You do that, mellon-nin." Elrond said to him, as he indeed wished to read about it.

"What about the messenger?" Erestor asked as he remembered the guard that came from Mirkwood.

"King Thranduil sent a guard, not a messenger, and I have no idea, what to write to Thranduil." Elrond corrected him.

"What do you mean, Elrond?" Erestor asked, noticing the frown upon his friend.

Elrond sighed heavily and replied, "King Thranduil is having a problem with his mischievous elfling, and he asked for my advice."

Erestor grinned, "It seems as if everyone thinks that you are doing the best with the upbringing of elflings mellon-nin."

Elrond sighed heavily, not knowing of what he should do about it.

Both of them watched as Galdor walked to them, and Elrond hoped that he would not ask anything.

"My Lord Elrond," Galdor greeted the lord, and bowed lightly, then he added, "Do you have something for me?"

"Nay, not yet." Elrond replied.

"Why? What is it?" Galdor asked.

"The boy, Estel, got sick, and Haldir and his brothers came right when I wanted to write, and since then, I have not found the time." Elrond replied, as he hoped that the guard would understand.

"Is he all right, my lord?" Galdor asked, and hoped that the boy is well.

"No, he had some type of headache." Erestor replied before his lord could.

"Is it worst?" the guard asked.

Elrond nodded.

"Is there anything I can do, my lord?" Galdor asked.

"Only to be quiet, he needs peace." Erestor replied.

"Will you give me something to my King, my Lord?" Galdor asked, and held some hope in his heart.

"I will, come later to my room, and I will give you my answer." Elrond said to him, with hope that he will know what to write to his friend.

Galdor nodded and walked away.

"I hope that Lindir is all right." Elrond said suddenly remembering the hurt look in the young lord's face.

"You better hope that he will come back all right," Erestor grinned and added, "You know that he and Glorfindel are outside, and all the elflings too."

"This is what I am afraid of, mellon-nin," Elrond confessed, as he was concerned about the young lord, and the asked when he saw the kitchen maid walking outside, "Where is Süril?"

"I saw her and Haldir outside, though I fear for his brothers," Erestor replied not knowing what they will do about it, "I have no idea how they will take it mellon-nin, I mean it is like he replaced them in her, and you saw how much they love to play, and I think that he does not care about them."

"What are you saying?" Elrond asked, and they both started to walk toward the hall, outside.

"I say that we should be very patient and see what is going on, and then look at how to deal with it," Erestor replied, and then he changed the subject, "I do hope that you know what to answer to your friend, mellon-nin."

"I do hope that I will find something, or Thranduil will be doomed as I am now." Elrond smirked.

"Come, let us see, how the lords are dealing with the elflings." Erestor smiled at him.

Elrond stared at him with an astonished look and asked, "Mellon-nin, what about the books? Or were you bored with it?"

"The books can wait, I want to breathe the fresh air, and to smile, I think that the lords will do some entertaining for us, mellon." Erestor replied and grinned at the lord.

Elrond sighed heavily, and then with worried eyes, he asked, "Is Estel going to be all right?"

"He will be all right, all he is need is quiet, and darkness, it is to ease the pain in his head." Erestor explained to him.

**

* * *

**

**Back to Mirkwood**

Gîl and Thranduil watched the princeling with wary eyes, hoped that he would feel better, and will not let the nightmare overcome him.

They could see how he was restless even in the reverie that his body needed.

Thranduil moved his hand toward his son's cheek and stroked it softly, as he tried to take the pain and the hurt from him, "Ion, you are all right, safe and sound, I am here with you, ion-nin."

"Ada… help… help… blade…" Greenleaf gasped from his nightmare, his hands gripped his Adar's hands, never letting go of him.

Gîl understood right away, that the hole in the Princeling, it is must have come from the blade; it might be from sword or dagger, though the thought evaded him, why should anyone attempt to murder the Princeling?

"I am here ion, no one is going to hurt you, no one!" Thranduil said with a firm voice, hoping that his son will have some decent sleep, and rest, he knew that he needed rest, as his body is weak.

He could feel by the princeling breaths that he was asleep in his arms, and then he moved him slowly down the comfortable and warm bed, and moved his hand to stroke his son's hair, and kept mumbling that he is there for him, and no one is going to hurt him.

Thranduil turned around, noticed the healer was on the move, and wondered what was going on in the healer's mind, which caused him to work hard, and get out from the healer's room.

When the healer returned, the king noticed the pack of herbs that he brought, and asked with curiosity, "What are those for?"

"It is for the hole in his stomach, I hope that it is not poisoned, or it will be worse to handle, Thranduil." Gîl replied with a heavy heart.

Gîl removed the blanket from Greenleaf slowly, and re-opened the bandage, and then he used the pack of herbs that he brought, he cleaned the blood that continued dripping from the wound, and he was afraid of it, as the blood seemed to become darker.

The healer sighed heavily, and Thranduil was concerned about his son's health.

"What is it?" Thranduil asked, but not getting any answer from the healer, he almost raised his voice, "Tell me!"

"Look at his blood, do you see something wrong?" Gîl asked him, as he moved his hand to take some herbs, and new bandages, to cover the dark blood that appeared from the hole.

"It is not blood, it is poison, "Thranduil understood, why the healer frowned and the king wondered, "Why should anyone wish to poison my son?"

"That my king we need to find out after your son is healed, and he might have seen who it was." Gîl suggested.

"I really hope that he remembers who did it," Thranduil said his thought and then he added with a warning in his voice, "The one which did it, will die by my own hands, this I swear to the Valar."

Gîl sighed, and hoped that they would not go in this direction as he did not need more injured elf's in his healing rooms.

He changed the issue, "When is Galdor suppose to return?"

"I almost forgot about him, with all that is going on and also concerning for my son," Thranduil admitted, and added, "I do hope that he will return soon, as I need Lord Elrond's advice, in case, as you could see, my son is a magnet for trouble."

"I am aware of it, my king." Gîl smiled at the king.

"I do hope that he will tell us who did it to him, and I can not believe that anyone would dare to hurt my son." Thranduil said, and moved his hand to cup his elfling's face.

"I hope so too." Gîl said to him.

He was aware of the black blood, which kept filling the bandages that he just put on.

"Thranduil," he said with pleading voice, "Keep him still, this is going to hurt him, but I am afraid that I have to do this."

"Have to do what?" Thranduil asked in concern, as he saw the healer stand, and take his knife out.

"What are you going to do with it?" The king asked, with concern.

"I need to cut around the wound, and I hope that it has not infected other areas of the princeling's body." Gîl replied, as he moved the blade toward the torch to disinfect the blade.

Thranduil took a deep breath, and moved closer to his son's body, and held him firmly, hoping that all the processing that the healer is doing will be fast enough to save his son from certain death.

Gîl moved toward the wound in the princeling's stomach, and find himself moving the blade with shaking hands, and he tried to control himself, as he knew how much the elfling needed him to take care of him. He breathed deep, and inhaled it out, and then as he found his hands become steady, he moved to cut around the hole.

He heard Greenleaf screaming from the pain of the hot knife blade, and noticed how the elfling rolled his eyes, and fall into welcome unconsciousness.

The healer continued in his work, hoped that he cut around the poison area, and it did not spread too far in the princeling's body, and he hoped that the elfling had enough strength within him so as not to let the poison take him over.

Thranduil sighed in relief when he saw the healer place the saturated knife under the filthy bandages, and taking water that he brought with him, as he disinfected the knife, and cleaned the area, and then he covered it with herbs and more bandages around the large area, knowing that it will leave a scar.

After he finished bandaging it, he cleaned the remaining blood that dripped from the princeling's wound.

Then after making sure that no blood seeped from the bandages, he took all the dirty bandages, and his knife, and headed toward the bathroom.

Thranduil whispered to his son, that he is all right, and no one is going to hurt him, and that he loves him so much that he was not going to lose him.

"Fight, ion, fight." Thranduil added with a soft voice, letting his son knows that he needs to fight for his life.

Princeling Greenleaf tried to fight the demons in his mind, as his body grew weak with every minute that passed.

'_Leave me alone… I want my Ada…_' he cried toward the demons, fighting to be with his Adar than the dark creatures that he could see in his body.

"Fight, ion, fight." Greenleaf heard his Adar's pleading voice call to him, telling him to fight.

He moved toward the demons he saw in his mind, and repeated his Adar words loud and clear, '_I will not let you take me away from my Adar, I will fight against you._'

Thranduil could see his son fight for his life, he could see him moving his lips speaking and yet, no sound was heard from him.

In the meanwhile, Gîl returned from the bathroom with a clean knife, that he placed back into his leg's sheath.

The healer was concerned too about the princeling health, as he did what he should be doing quickly, just to be in the king and the princeling's side.

_

* * *

_

_Back to Imladris_…

Haldir was not happy, even if he returned to be with her, he was concerned about his brothers, he never seen them so sad, and angry about him.

"Haldir." The guard turned around, and noticed Lord Elrond and another lord walking toward him.

"Haldir, this is Lord Erestor, he is my advisor," Elrond introduced to him, and then he told the advisor, "This is Haldir, guardian from Lothlórien, and I believe that you told his brothers a bedtime story, yesterday."

"You did?" Haldir asked seeming surprised at the news.

"Aye, he was." Elrond confirmed to him.

"Where are your brothers?" Erestor asked, as he did not see the little ones around.

"I do not know, I think that they are hiding somewhere, but I could not guess where is it, so far." Haldir replied.

"Have you been playing with them since you arrived?" Erestor asked.

Elrond stared at his friend like he saw an orc, with astonished look, and watched Haldir for an answer.

"Nay, I was otherwise occupied, my lords." Haldir replied, hoping that he would not find himself and his brothers again being banished.

"Is she waiting for you now, or is she close?" Elrond asked.

"Aye, I even invite my brothers to take part with us, at the picnic she helped to cook, and I thought it would be a great time with them as well." Haldir replied.

"Have you introduced each other?" Erestor asked.

Haldir tried to remember if he did it, but he did not even think of that, as he seemed to take his brothers for granted. "I did not." He answered.

"Then, you should do, it might would help it." Erestor pointed to him.

"Go back to her, I see no use for now." Elrond said, and both lords headed toward the river hoping to find at least one of the lords around.

Haldir watched them going and he sighed heavily, hope that he could solve whatever it is between him and his brothers.

**

* * *

**

**In the meanwhile, in the healer's room…**

**Imladris**

The boy moved in his sleep, he still could feel his head beating strong and louder to him. He lifts his head in the darkness, hoped that his Adar will be there with him.

"Ada…" he called though his voice was weak and dry.

"ADA!" he raised his voice as loud as he could, and sank back to the pillow.

The Mirkwood guard that was around, heard the boy calling for Lord Elrond, but Lord Elrond as he remembered left the house, he wondered why he left the boy alone, if he did not feel well.

Galdor walked toward the door, and opened it only to find a frightened boy shaking in the bed.

"Estel," Galdor called softly, not wanting to scare the boy more that he was, he noticed the glass of water, he walked to him, and helped him sit in the bed, "Here, son, drink, it will help your throat."

Estel let the elf help him to drink, and when he finished he let him taking back the glass and then he thanked him.

"Who are you? You look different." Estel then asked the elf. He could not remember if he saw him in Imladris before or not.

"I am a guard from Mirkwood, came on behalf of my King Thranduil, and his Princeling Legolas. My name is Galdor." the guard replied to him softly, never losing eye contact with the boy through the darkness.

"Why are you here?" Estel asked the elf.

"I am waiting for your Adar to write a message that my king is waiting for." the guard replied.

"Oh..." Estel said, and then he asked the elf, "Where is my Ada?"

"He left to see where your brothers are." Galdor replied.

"Will you stay with me?" Estel asked.

Galdor nodded and stayed with him, and then he asked, "How is your head?"

"Still hurts." the boy replied, not adding more.

Galdor remembered the healer told him that he needs to be in quiet, so he did not add anymore question.

"What is wrong with the king and his son?" Estel asked with his eyes closed.

Galdor sighed heavily and replied, "Well, my king is dealing with a mischievous elfing that loves to torture us, the guards and his Adar a lot."

"Even you?" Estel asked, and the guard could hear the smile in his voice tone.

"Even I." Galdor said, and sighed as he remembered the event that caused him to come to Imladris. He smiled.

"I would like to meet him." Estel suddenly said as he thought in his mind about the mischievous princeling.

He never met a princeling, neither a king before.

Galdor did not know of how he should answer it, and said nothing.

**

* * *

**

**In the meanwhile, outside…**

Lord Glorfindel walked toward the river, hoping that he was not making a mistake, by choosing this path.

As he walked he heard noises, he tried to feel something, but he could feel nothing in his presence, nothing about the twins or Haldir's brothers.

He did not know what to think anymore, as facing with Haldir's brothers was a horror incident with them, and hoped that the twins at least would have some manners with them.

He walked toward the bushes, not wishing to take chances again and find himself inside the river, feeling that one time is enough.

Glorfindel scanned each bush, but saw nothing, as he felt no presence of the elflings.

Then he could feel it, they were throwing something at him, and it hurt him, Glorfindel wondered how Lindir was doing, and hoped that Lindir's condition was better than his.

"Stop it…" Glorfindel warned, as he tried to duck, not wanting to get hit more than he already found himself caught off guard.

"It is fun…" The Balrog Slayer heard, and shrugged.

"It is useless…" he mutters to himself, seemed nothing worked for each elflings.

He thought that elflings were suppose to be sweet and cute, but all he see was something else, they were worst than orcs, he thought.

They were evil, acting out of character, and had no manners.

Glorfindel stopped in his place, not moving as he heard his friend, calling out for all the elflings aloud. He smiled, and glad that he finally showed up.

"ELLADAN, ELROHIR, OROPHIN AND RUMIL! STOP IT AT ONCE!"

All the elflings walked toward the elf lord with innocent eyes, and a bit of sadness.

Erestor in the meanwhile went to check on Lord Lindir's condition, surprised to find the young lord have marks of apples in his face, and body, and said to him with comfort, "Come with me, mellon-nin."

Lindir followed him as they walked back toward the house, and the lord gave him a quick look before he focused his eyes upon the devilries elflings.

Haldir was on his way as he heard the lord calling his brothers' name. He still was worried about them. He showed, and stared at the lord, wondering what they did at that moment.

"Elrond what is going on?" Haldir asked, he was afraid of the consequences that his brothers might cause.

"Well, my sons, and your brothers seemed to find fun by hitting both Glorfindel and Lindir." Elrond replied to him, as he stared at the elflings, noticed how they exchanged smiles between them.

"Take your brothers, and be with them in the guest's room, and do not leave the room, until I come." Elrond said to him, and hoped that the guard would not leave the room just so he could walk to the kitchen maid.

"You two," he said toward his son, and added, "Come with me, and you had better hope that Estel is doing all right."

Haldir took his brothers, heading toward the house after the lord and his sons.

Once the entire group entered the house, Haldir asked his brothers to show him where their room was, and he let them lead him, and then once they all were inside, he closed the door, and let them sit upon the beds.

"Orophin, Rúmil, let me know what I did wrong, please." Haldir asked, and he hoped that they would tell him.

The brothers wished that they could ignore him, and turned toward each other; afraid to see his eyes, but at the same time hoping that he still loved them.

**

* * *

**

**Mirkwood…**

Thranduil stared at his son with worried eyes, and he dearly hoped that the poison would be gone from his body, and his elfling will get all the rest that he needed as his body his weak, and then smiled at him, and running around.

"Will he be all right, Gîl?" Thranduil asked him.

"Give him time, my King, he is doing very well as he fights the poison," Gîl replied, and added with a comfort smile, "and a far as I see, your elfling is stubborn and will not let the demons that he fought to win."

The king sighed and kept staring at his son with a glimpse of hope in his eyes.

"He is too stubborn to let death consume him, Thranduil." Gîl grinned at him, hoping that the king would have at least a small amount of faith in his son, and would not fall to the same grief that took him apart when his father died in the Last Alliance, and his wife that had been murdered in the forest, after the princeling was born.

Thranduil nodded, and kept staring at his son's limp form, and hoped that he will be all right, as he missed him terribly, and did not wish to lose another one, and his heir.

Gîl did not know if the king knows of what he told him, he kept staring at both of them with concerning eyes. Then he stood, and left the room, walking toward the hallway to bring food, he did not want to lose either of them, and he would do anything, even forced the king if he would have to in order to get him to eat, not letting him fall to grief, even if it seemed close, as the princeling might be knocking at Namo's door.

The king noticed the healer left the room, and said nothing, but kept looking at his precious son.

"I love you ion-nin, my precious ion, fight…" Thranduil whispered to his ear, and kept saying the words; hoping to see more change in his son's fragile body.

**

* * *

**

**Imladris…**

Lord Elrond took the twins into the dark and quiet room where the boy was, though before he opened the door, he let them knows that Estel needs silence, as his head hurts.

He hoped that the twins understood, and then he opened the door. Surprised to see Galdor there, and hearing him and the boy's last conversation.

"Do not disturb," Galdor asked and added, "He returned to sleep."

The twins though were beside the boy bedside, but did not disturb him.

Galdor walked toward the lord who waited in the doorframe, and let him know that the boy called for him, and because he knew that the lord had left the house he took charge and spoke to the boy and gave him a drink.

Elrond nodded, and thanked him for caring for his son, and let him know, that he was going to write a message for his king once he checked Estel through.

"Elladan and Elrohir, be quiet, please." Elrond asked, and stared at the boy with heavy concern.

Then Erestor walking with Lindir, and Elrond seemed surprised as he saw them, and asked, "What took you so long?"

"He is limping, mellon-nin."

"Come, sit on the next bed to Estel," Elrond said to him, as he walked to help him, and then he turned to the twins, and asked, "Do not move from your places, and I do not wish to hear that you have disturbed Lord Lindir's rest, after everything that you two and Haldir's brothers did to him and to Lord Glorfindel."

Erestor stared at the twins, noticed the sad eyes and decided to act, he walked to Elrond, and told him that he is taking the twins to their room, and he will read them a story, and will make them promise that they will not disturb anyone who is staying in the healer's room.

The healer agreed.

Erestor asked for the twins to follow him outside, and then when he closed the door, he asked them, "Do you want me to read you another bedtime story?"

The twins nodded, and he walked with them toward their room, and then he asked for them to wait for him in their bed, while he was going to bring another book..

Erestor brought from the library a book that was called 'Survivor Tales from Mordor'.

He opened the book and sighed as he bookmarked the page of the story that caught his eyes, and yet the story that he loved to read yet again and again.

"What are you going to read to us, Uncle Erestor?" Elrohir asked, as he seemed curious of which story he was going to read.

"I am going to read you a survivor elf story that I found and read it over and over, as the story left me in tears, and the elf was so brave and fought for his life through the high flame in Mordor, not letting the evil console his soul, taking him from his body, he fought against the odds, and escaped, and I am going to tell you a story of how the elf escaped from the menace that he was going through." Erestor replied.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

See Disclaimer & Summary and Warning in First Chapter.

Beta: Oli

**Chapter 9**

"This isn't sounding very interesting, Uncle Erestor." Elladan said, as he could not hear the story.

"The story that I am going to tell you... and you may stop me if it is too rough for you, all right?" Erestor asked first before he continued.

"This is a story of a young elfling from Mirkwood, that was sent on a hunting trip in Mirkwood and beyond to discover his bravery, and be heard around Middle-Earth. This is a story of _Deriān_."

"_Deriān was a young elf from Mirkwood, he was young and passionate with motivation to succeed with everything. He was skilled both arrow and bow, and waited until his name until his name was called to go on the hunting trip..._" Erestor started to tell the story only to stop, as Elrohir was curious.

"What was he waiting for? In our homeland, you go anyway…as you need to know how to fight… and this hunting trip only adds more to his character…" Elrohir said.

"Young Elrohir, this is different in any homeland, though our tale is focused in Mirkwood mostly." Erestor told him softly.

"Continue… please…" Elladan asked.

Erestor nodded and continued, "_There was a messenger that came to his house, letting him know that he should come to the palace and wait for the king Oropher…_"

"But I thought that King Thranduil is the king." Elrohir interrupts him again, as he was curious.

"King Oropher was a father to Thranduil, and King Thranduil is the ruler at this time." Erestor explained.

"What happened to last King Oropher?" Elrohir asked, as he seemed puzzled with all the news that he was getting.

"That, young one, I will tell some other night…" Erestor replied.

"But I want to know now…" Elrohir sniffled.

"Young one, I've already started a story that both of you wished me to read, ask me another night… all right?" Erestor asked him, and received a nod.

The advisor smiled, and then he continued, "… _on the third day at dawn. And so did Deriān, as he rode upon his milky white horse toward the palace and placed his horse in the stable, and then he walked inside the structure and looking around he saw the chosen ones. All he had to do was to wait for the king to arrive, and knelt in honor to a great king…_"

"How should I know if King Oropher was indeed a great king? Will you tell us more about him?" Elladan asked this time.

"When the time will come, I will tell you, but this is not this time." Erestor replied.

"This is boring, get over to the point when he was caught… then it should be more interesting." Elrohir suggested as he yawned.

"Let him read, gwador… I want to read what had happened in the hunting trip, as it might explained to us, what had happened to him." Elladan told to his brother.

Erestor looked at them, hoped that at least they are not going to fight over the story.

Then he noticed that they were communicating visually without speaking while staring into each other's eyes.

Erestor shrugged, as this was the reason he did not stay with the twins enough, as both of them, knew how to manipulate other elves that were around.

"Can I continue, or should I leave you two alone?" Erestor asked as he gave them a soft smile.

The twins stared at him, and then exchanged looks between themselves, before answering to him.

"You can continue, Uncle Erestor." Elladan replied.

"_King Oropher gave each of the skilled elves his blessing and wish them to come back safe from the hunting trip to their families…_"

"And then what happened?" Elrohir asked.

The advisor sighed heavily, trying to calm himself, as he stared at the twins.

"Let him tell us, and stop interrupting him gwador…" Elladan told to his half.

Erestor then continued, "_Deriān and his friends to the hunting trip left the palace, and took their horses from the stable, and each one of them, stood and waited, then as a horn was heard, they mounted upon their horse, Deriān bowed to his family before the company of elves left the border into the wilderness out of Mirkwood…_"

"Why the wilderness?" Elrohir asked, cutting the advisor again.

"Let me continue young one, and if you still do not understand, then I will explain it to you, all right?" Erestor asked him softly.

Elrohir nodded.

"_Deriān scanned the open area, and then he was alert, he heard noises all around in the trees, his keen ears heard something, he turned his horse toward the noise, making all the hunting group go on alert. Not noticing that they were walking into a trap, that supposed to take them all alive to Mordor, torture and kill them, by giving information about Mirkwood…_"

Erestor stopped in hope that Elrohir would not stop him. He stared at the young elf, noticed the tense in his eyes, he continued.

"_They were attacked just after leaving Mirkwood's border, by orcs and wargs. Many of them died in the ugly fight, and some were taken alive, and even injured to Mordor, dragged all the way…_"

Erestor stopped as he saw the twins shrugged and shiver by the sight.

He closed the book, and told them, "Good night, young ones… sleep, sweet dreams, and maybe in another night when you feel that you can hear it all, I will tell you… now, no argument, sleep."

The twins nodded, and stared at each other, seeing the horror of the story within their minds eye. They tried to remember a good memory to have sweet dream and not ones of the story that they just heard.

Erestor left the room, leaving the door half open, and then he headed toward the healer's room, seeking news about Lindir and Estel.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile…_

_**In the guest's room…**_

Haldir still waited for his brothers to tell him what he did wrong, as they were not speaking with him anymore, and they are not laughing as he loves to see them doing, even if they acted naughty.

"Gwadors, tell me, and I will try anything just to see you smile again." Haldir begged them.

Rúmil stared at his brother; he nodded, and responded to his big brother.

"We do not love her."

"How do you know? Have you spoken to her? Learned about what she loves?" Haldir asked them as he raised his voice, making his brothers regret telling him.

They crawled into the bed, not wishing to see him, not even to answer his questions.

Haldir stared them, and then left the room; feeling useless inside the room, as the quiet soon overtook him.

He closed the door after he left, and headed toward the kitchen, hoping to find Süril there.

**

* * *

**

**In the healer's room**

Elrond moved from bed to bed, checking the injured elf, and sick boy, hoping that they would be all right.

Lindir could still feel the pain from the apples in his face, and in his ribs, and he hoped that he had not broken them.

Elrond walked to him, and checked his ribs, noticed the pain mask upon Lindir'. He sighed heavily, knowing that his sons and maybe Haldir's brothers were responsible for this.

The lord knew that he should do something about it, and their behavior should stop before any other elf would be hurt.

Maybe if he sent Erestor to Lothlórien to figure out what they could do about it all, it might just be the solution.

"Lindir," Elrond called for his attention, and then he added, "You need to stay in the bed, not moving about as your ribs are broken…"

He saw the shock in the eyes of the young elf, he sighed heavily, and continued, "You may walk around escorted with another elf, and your ankle, I checked it, you have a sprained ankle, I believe that you just took a wrong move, my friend."

Elrond bandaged the elf torso, and gave him a herbal tea to ease his pain, and hoped to see him moving around with no escort, as he moved to his ankle and bandage it too."

"You will be all right, mellon-nin." Elrond told him softly, as he cared for his ankle, knowing by the look on Lindir's face how much it was hurting him.

"I cannot believe it, they hurt me, and you sent them to bed, and me, I am the one that suffers, they were shooting at me, and I am staying here, because of them, and cannot leave the room with no escort…" Lindir attacked, feeling useless, as he ranted his frustration.

Elrond said nothing, knew that the young elf, need to get all the anger out of him, as he waited for him to finish, but still said nothing.

Lindir continued to lash with his tongue, still angry about all the things that he got through.

_

* * *

_

_Outside…_

Glorfindel who sighed in relief when all of them returned to the house, took a walk into the line of the trees, and almost caught as he saw a milky white horse passed by him.

"Gandalf?" he called, surprised to see the Maia come to Imladris, without any word or anything to let them know of his coming.

The horse turned around, and the Balrog Slayer could see the wizard staring at him.

"Lord Glorfindel, what are you doing outside? Where is everyone?" the Maia asked, surprised to see only Lord Glorfindel outside.

"All of them are inside, the boy and Lindir are in the healer's room with Elrond. And I think with the twins as well, Erestor is around in the house, Haldir and his brothers must be in the guest's room…" Glorfindel explained to him.

"Haldir? What is he doing in here? What happened in Lothlórien?" Gandalf the Grey asked.

"I think that Lady Galadriel banished him because of his brothers, as their behavior was the reason why they were all banished." Glorfindel replied, hoping it was the right answer to give.

Glorfindel walked beside Gandalf as he rode on his horse toward the house, and then when they arrived, a stable lad came and took the horse to the stable, and then both of them walked into the house, surprised to see some elflings walking around.

"Where is your brother?" Glorfindel asked, as he noticed Rתmil and Orophin outside of the guest's room.

"Might be around, we did not see him, since he left the room." Orophin replied, and let his brother continue.

"He must have left to be with her and not us... he hates us and prefers her company." Rúmil added, he was angry with his big brother's behavior, as he walked off and left them alone.

"Do you remember Gandalf, young one?" Glorfindel asked, and he could see how his sad eyes change, to happy ones.

Gandalf stared at Glorfindel, noticing what he was going to do, the Maia asked them, "Where are you staying?"

"In the guest's room," Orophin replied, and added, "Will you do some magic for us?"

Gandalf nodded and let them lead him toward the room.

When Gandalf left, Glorfindel start to do some searching, and checked every room.

He entered to the healer's room, and let his friend know, that Gandalf had arrived.

Lord Elrond seemed surprised to know this as he had not received any correspondence saying he was coming, as if he didn't have enough to deal with, with all these misbehaving elflings around.

"Where is he now?" Elrond asked.

"He is with Haldir's brothers." Glorfindel replied.

"Why? What happened now?" Elrond asked, and seemed surprised that Glorfindel added nothing to his answer.

"It seemed that Haldir left them in the room alone…" Glorfindel answered only to be cut by Elrond.

"I told him to stay in the room with them!" Elrond claimed, and wondered why the guard could not follow his words, and stay with them.

Glorfindel noticed Lindir in the bed, and wondered how he was.

"How is Lindir, mellon-nin?" he asked.

"He is wounded, and he needed escort, if he wished to leave the room, his ankle hurt, really bad." Elrond replied.

"I am in the room." Lindir let them know.

Glorfindel could feel the anger in his voice, and walked to his bed, and tried to comfort him a bit, hoping that it would take the anger away.

"I know that you are in the room my friend, but I also know that you will not let me know of your condition." Glorfindel told him and saw the bandages upon his torso and the ankle too was covered with herbs inside.

**

* * *

**

**Mirkwood, at the same time…**

Thranduil watched with wary eyes as his son fought in his mind against the demons, the poison with his mind and body.

"Fight for me ion… please… I love you and do not want to lose you…" Thranduil said into the elfling's ear, hoping that he could hear him even if he was unconscious.

Gîl walked back in the room with a tray of food that the maids prepared for them.

He put the tray on the table, and then he knelt beside the bed, and checked the bandages.

Gîl moved then where he puts the new bandages and herbs, he took it with him, and back to the bed, and re-opened them, cleaned them before placing new ones, checking to see if there are any changes, which seemed not to be happening.

He sighed heavily, and then put the herbs into the new bandages to the hole in the princeling's stomach.

"Is there any change?" Thranduil asked him with worried eyes.

Gîl shook his head, as a 'no', as he stood, and walked toward the table, holding the tray.

"I do not know what to do anymore…" Thranduil said before he took a plate from the tray, and then he added, "This is my fault…"

"How is it your fault, my king?" Gîl asked, seemed curious why the king blamed himself.

"I told him about the time, my Adar and I went to explore the woods, and how I came across a trap and spider webs… and I believe that I made him go explore, and to get hurt… and this is all my fault." Thranduil replied, and stared at his son, hoping that he would be all right, and forgive him for his foolish story that he told him about.

"But, King Thranduil, this is not your fault, never was," Gîl tried to convince him, and continued before the king added anything, "Princeling Legolas was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, my king."

"Twice?" The king had asked him, and stared at him, and then he continued, "I cannot bear if it he loses the battle in his mind, to save himself from the poison that is crawling in his body, I already lost too much, and I cannot face another death."

"You need to have faith in your son, not giving in to grief." Gîl said to him, hoping that the king would understand the words.

Silence surrounded them, and Thranduil stared at the healer, knowing the words, and yet seemed lost to the faith and hope, by seeing the death too close to him that he did not wish to see it again, as it tried to get his only heir as well.

"A... A-da?" a weak voice called from the bed.

Thranduil stared at his elfling with a shine of hope in his eyes.

"Greenleaf?" he asked him, concerning for his health, and yet happy to hear his voice, to know that he did not lose him after all.

"A-da?" Greenleaf called, wished to hear his Ada next to him, speaking to him, and telling him to fight.

Gîl as he heard the princeling's voice, hurried over to his side, and checking all the bandages, and sighed in relief when he saw what remains of the wounds, only to find that the wounds had at last started to close, knowing this would only leave a small scar.

The king stared at the healer, noticed the relief in his face, knowing that his elfling fought for his life well.

Greenleaf opened his eyes, letting his Adar sink into the ocean of his blue eyes, and keep telling him that he was safe, and no one was going to hurt him.

"I love you ion-nin..." Thranduil felt the crack in his voice, as he tried to hold back the tears so they would not fall in front of his son.

It was a great ordeal for him to see him unconscious and now see him awake, took everything from him, as he took the elfling into the welcome embrace, letting his son feel his strong arms softly holding him

"Ada... I love you too..." Greenleaf said with a hoarse voice, as his throat was dry.

Gîl then took the half water glass, and helped him to drink it slowly.

"But I love you more, ion." Thranduil softly said it to him, and rubbed the soft cheek of his elfling.

Gîl hovered around the elfling, and start questioning him, to know if everything is all right.

"Princeling Greenleaf, I need to ask you several questions, can you answer me?" Gîl asked him.

Thranduil nodded to the healer that he gave him the permission as he too was curious to know what happened.

Greenleaf nodded as he stared at the healer and then let his head fall slowly onto his Adar's shoulder.

"What had happened to you to cause such a harsh wound to your stomach?" Gîl asked as he stared at the elfling with worried eyes.

"I do not know, I walked into the forest, and suddenly felt the pain, and afterwards, I could not move, though I know that I was near a tree, I could feel the branches touching me, though one of them was sharp." Greenleaf replied, as he tried to remember what had occurred to him.

"So it was only a branch that hit you?" Gîl asked, and focused his eyes on the elfling.

Greenleaf nodded, and then he asked his Adar, "When can I return to my bed?"

Thranduil exchange glances with the healer who seemed surprised by the elfling question.

"When I am convinced that you are better, ion-nin." Thranduil replied, and rubbed his son's cheek.

"But I feel better, Ada." Legolas tried to convince his Adar, hoping that he would feel the soft of his bed, and sleeping again with his Adar, and hearing the stories.

"I know that ion, but I do wander what made you leave your bed and go outside, and in doing so you broke your promise… where as I kept mine and I did sleep." Thranduil added with a soft smile.

"Did he sleep?" Greenleaf asked the healer.

Gîl nodded and then he added with a smile, "Only you, broke the promise, and you should now take a long healing sleep, as your body is still weak and needs the rest, I will make sure that no one disturbs you."

Greenleaf nodded defeated.

"Rest, ion, I am not going until you are all right," Thranduil calmly told him, and added, "Rest, and you will feel better."

"Only if you too will take a rest Ada," Greenleaf asked him, and continued, "You look like you did not leave the room, sleep Ada, and then together we can leave the healer's room, and be back to our comfortable room."

The healer grinned, and more warmth placed in his heart, as the elflings knows exactly what his Adar needed, nor did he blame him.

"Watch us, Gîl, and let us know who disturbs our sleep." Thranduil said to the healer.

The healer nodded, and watched again how both Adar and ion fell into welcome sleep.

He sighed in relief, and hoped to see them happy and smiling again the next day, and he thought smiling, 'At least the king would not kill someone.'

**

* * *

**

**Imladris**

Lord Elrond watched both of his patients, and thanked Glorfindel for letting him know that Gandalf came, though his mind kept going over the reason of why Gandalf was in Imladris, he hoped that nothing had happened.

"Elrond, mellon-nin, are you all right?" Glorfindel questioned him as he saw how exhausted his face seemed to appear."

"Leave, mellon-nin, go see Gandalf, maybe it will ease some of the thought you cannot wave off." Glorfindel told him, hoping that he would take what he suggested.

Elrond stared at the Balrog Slayer, and then he nodded, mumbled his thanks to him, and left the room, only to be bumped into by Galdor, who heard of the arrival of Gandalf.

"How did you know he had come, Galdor?" Elrond asked him as he sighed heavily.

"Fireworks, elflings laughing, and calling aloud, 'GANDALF, AGAIN', is this the answer to your question, my lord?" Galdor replied and left a question open at the end with a smile.

"Fireworks? In the guest's room?" Elrond was upset, as the last time that the twins played with fireworks, the boys almost destroyed their room.

Elrond walked toward the hallway, followed by Galdor, as they arrived, Elrond opened the door in the wrong minute, when Gandalf had another firework working, the smoked settled all over the lord's face.

Haldir's brothers laughed at the sight.

Elrond gave them a glare, that silenced them at once.

Gandalf covered his mouth as a smile slipped onto his face.

Elrond turned around and ordered the Mirkwood's guard, "Galdor, take them outside the room, and together find the missing brother, do something until I finish my talk with Gandalf."

Galdor nodded, and understood that he will not have the message for his king soon, and hoped that everything is all right in his homeland.

"Come along, young ones, let me tell you a little story about the princeling I had left with the king in my homeland, while we find your brother, all right?" Galdor called to the elflings, taking them outside of the room.

Elrond sighed in relief as they all left. He took a towel that lay upon the bed, and cleaned his face.

Then he sat on the chair, and waited for Gandalf to sit, and then he stared at him with questions in his eyes waiting to ask them.

"What are you doing here, Gandalf?" Elrond asked him

"Lady Galadriel told me of the banishment of Haldir and his brothers, and I came to see how you are dealing with them," Gandalf replied, and then he added with a grin on his face, "And now I see Galdor here, is there something wrong in Mirkwood too?"

Elrond gave him a glare, and the Maia smiled largely, knowing he had his answer within that glare.

"Thranduil sent Galdor with a message, that he needs help with his elfling, but I have no answer to the king, as my hands are full already, Gandalf, these elflings will be the death of us all." Elrond told him and hid the smile.

"What they did do now?" Gandalf asked.

"You do not wish to know, believe me…" Elrond replied to him, hoping that it will please the Maia.

"I do, though I came to understand that Lord Lindir is in the healer's room, and it got me curious, why is he in the healer's room?"

"Imagine: elflings, apples, and one young lord in the corner…" Elrond told him shortly, not wishing to add more details, knowing that Lindir would feel uncomfortable already.

"Ouch…" Gandalf spoke, and hid the smile.

"Do not let Lindir see you smiling," Elrond warned him and added, "I never saw him so angry, I guess the elflings really got to him."

"Dreadfully, I believe." Gandalf added.

TBC…


End file.
